Rituales humanos
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Tras aceptar su innegable atracción hacia su comandante, Garrus tiene una nueva misión: Conquistar a Shepard. Con un poco de ayuda, claro.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Bioware.

* * *

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Garrus estaba de vuelta en la Normandía. Encontrarse una vez más con Shepard era lo mejor que podía haberle ocurrido, deseaba más que nada en el mundo ser capaz de apoyarla una vez más en su interminable pelea contra los segadores. Sin embargo, esta vez había algo diferente. Se sentía inexplicablemente nervioso a su alrededor, y comenzaba a notar que últimamente había estado "cuidándole la espalda" más de lo que debería. Algo estaba seriamente mal con su organismo y con sus prioridades. Le había tomado trabajo aceptar que se sentía atraído hacia la pelirroja, pero se reprendía especialmente por momento en que sus hormonas habían comenzado a actuar. ¡Estaban en medio de una guerra! Su mente había estado repasando sin parar las consecuencias que podría llegar a tener el crear un vínculo amoroso con su comandante, y para ser realistas, los resultados no sonaban nada alentadores. Todo eso por supuesto, si es que ella estuviera de acuerdo con intentarlo, cosa que sonaba aún más desalentadora en su mente. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, mirando fijamente el brazo en el que tenía su omni-herramienta. Su mente seguía diciéndole que era una mala idea, pero había una voz en su cabeza con una simple frase que logró hacer que ignorara todo lo demás.

_"Si no es ahora, ¿Cuándo?"_

Sin poder contener más su curiosidad intentó plantear su pregunta lo mejor que pudo para obtener la información que buscaba.

_Cómo conquistar a una humana._

Si bien el solo leer su criterio de búsqueda le hacía sentir avergonzado, pronto comenzó a perderse entre artículos que daban mil y un consejos con respecto a rituales de cortejo típicos de los seres humanos. Algunos más extraños que otros, pero sentía que comenzaba a hacerse una idea de lo que necesitaba.

_"Pon atención a su lenguaje corporal y a las expresiones de su rostro_", sí, probablemente tendría problemas con eso. Pero ya se encargaría luego de cambiar su búsqueda a _"Expresiones humanas y cómo identificarlas"_

Su mente ya había comenzado a divagar en cómo aplicar todo lo que había aprendido cuando una voz conocida logró hacer que se sobresaltara. Dejó lo que hacía con rapidez y se volteó con un aire culpable, como si hubiera estado haciendo algo que no debía.

-¿Mal momento?-. Preguntó la recién llegada al notar la incomodidad en la actitud del turiano.

-N-no, tan solo estaba… Ya sabes, investigando un poco sobre calibraciones y armas gigantes… Ejem, ¿Necesitabas algo?-. Contestó torpemente, sacándole a Shepard una sonrisa. Sabía que el turiano intentaba ocultar algo, pero si no quería hablar de ello, no lo forzaría a hacerlo.

-Nada importante, solo venía a hablar. ¿Tienes un minuto?

-Seguro-. Recuperó rápidamente la compostura, intentando dejar de lado su reciente nerviosismo. -¿Tienes algo en mente?-. Preguntó genuinamente preocupado por su bienestar mental. La última misión no había sido exactamente fácil.

La pelirroja caminó en silencio hasta quedar de pie frente a la baranda y se inclinó sobre ella pensativamente. Se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Pensaba en los salarianos. Es un poco frustrante intentar pensar en formas de obtener su apoyo en la guerra cuando los segadores avanzan. Además… Mordin…- Se detuvo abruptamente al pronunciar ese nombre, como si de pronto su boca se hubiera secado. No tuvo que decir más, ya que su acompañante entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. Garrus se acercó para quedar en la misma posición que ella.

-Esa no fue tu decisión, Shepard. Fue suya. Además, ayudar a los krogan fue lo correcto. Quien sabe que hubiera ocurrido si hubieras saboteado la cura y ellos se hubieran enterado. Necesitamos trabajar unidos, no crear motivos para iniciar otra guerra.

La pelirroja sintió que cada palabra del turiano alivianaba el peso que le quitaba el sueño. Aun sentía la muerte de Mordin, pero Garrus tenía un buen punto. Incluso si el líder del clan Urdnot no fuera un gran amigo, no podía darse el lujo de perder el apoyo de los krogan en esa guerra. Se reincorporó antes de hablar nuevamente.

-Tienes razón. A veces pienso demasiado. Me alegra que estés aquí para hacerme entrar en razón.

El turiano asintió con la cabeza. –Cuando sea que me necesites, Shepard.

La pelirroja sonrió débilmente y le tocó el brazo con suavidad en un gesto de gratitud antes de salir del lugar.

Garrus la observó caminar por el pasillo hasta que las puertas se cerraron y quedó solo una vez más. Su estómago se había encogido ante aquel último gesto, y se maldecía por estar pensando en lo afortunado que se sentía de que ella hubiese recurrido a él para hablar de sus problemas.

\- o -

Poco después de lo ocurrido en Tuchanka y el desastre de la Ciudadela, finalmente recibieron noticias de los quarianos. Si bien todos se alegraban de ver a Tali sana y salva, la noticia del reciente inicio del conflicto contra los Geth no era tan agradable de escuchar. Especialmente, no en un momento como ese. Shepard se puso manos a la obra rápidamente, accediendo a desactivar la señal de la nave de los Geth para que la flota quariana pudiera retirarse de la pelea.

En lo personal, una guerra contra los Geth no le parecía la mejor de las ideas. No solo por los tiempos de guerra en los que vivían, sino también porque desde que tuvo contacto con Legión, la pelirroja tenía la esperanza de que ambas especies pudieran coexistir tranquilamente, y le alegraba saber que Tali pensaba igual.

Tali, Garrus y Shepard avanzaron rápidamente dentro de la nave. Los tres habían pasado más tiempo trabajando en equipo del que podían recordar, por lo que no les costó adecuarse al estilo de pelea del otro una vez que tuvieron que comenzar a disparar.

Garrus notó que la pelirroja se acomodaba en un punto relativamente seguro y sacaba su rifle para apuntar desde la lejanía, aprovechando la distracción que producían los drones de la quariana. Estuvo a punto de devolver la vista a sus propios oponentes cuando un extraño movimiento llamó su atención. Claramente un hereje se acercaba a Shepard por la espalda, siendo mucho más evidente una vez que lo identificó con su visor. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para apuntar en su dirección y derribarlo de un par de tiros antes de que lograra su objetivo, cosa que lo dejó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Se permitió respirar una vez más cuando la pelirroja se volteó a ver como el enemigo se materializaba y caía a su lado. Cuando entendió lo que había ocurrido asintió con la cabeza en dirección al turiano como agradecimiento. Este devolvió el gesto y regresó a sus labores, pero su mente seguía corriendo mil escenarios en los que Shepard resultaba herida.

Siguieron su camino, pero esta vez a Garrus se le hacía notoriamente más difícil mantener el ritmo. Su nueva manía por estar constantemente vigilando a su comandante no le permitía desplegar sus habilidades en su totalidad, y muchas veces tomó decisiones estúpidas o reaccionó más lento de lo que debía. El ritmo del equipo había disminuido, pero se hizo aún más evidente cuando Tali le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí-. Contestó el turiano sintiéndose algo avergonzado por llegar al punto de incluso preocupar a su equipo.

Shepard sintió una mezcla de alivio y ansiedad cuando se toparon con Legión. Tenía seguridad en que podía confiar en él, pero también sabía que un difícil trabajo de persuasión vendría de ahora en adelante si quería lograr detener el conflicto. Decidió intentar no pensar en eso y concentrarse en la gran cantidad de herejes que se habían acumulado frente a ella.

Nuevamente el turiano continuó en su misión secreta de mantenerla siempre dentro de su campo visual. Luego de la sensación que tuvo al inicio de la misión se le hizo imposible aquel fuerte instinto de protección. No se perdonaría si Shepard resultara dañada en una misión junto a él. No lo permitiría.

Salió de cubierto para cambiar de posición al notar que la pelirroja no se encontraba cerca, pero no tardó en descubrir que ese había sido un error crucial. Maldiciéndose por no haber sido más cuidadoso, esquivó un misil que le lanzaba un geth prime justo a tiempo para evitar que le diera de lleno en el torso, pero no pudo evitar que su brazo izquierdo resultara terriblemente dañado.

_Maldito escudo, _pensó para sí mismo mientras se ponía a cubierto una vez más sujetando su brazo, que sangraba de forma alarmante. La herida le ardía a horrores, pero afortunadamente para él, Tali no tardó en hackear a su oponente, dándole tiempo a la pelirroja de acercarse y aplicarle medigel a toda velocidad.

-Maldición, Garrus. No me digas que eres adicto a recibir misiles-. Bromeó sin sonreír realmente, sacándole una pequeña risa al turiano que acabó sonando como un jadeo.

-No podía dejar que las cicatrices desaparecieran-. Contestó mientras sentía el alivio del medigel hacer efecto en su herida. Si bien lo más urgente había sido curado, aun se le hacía difícil mover el brazo. Definitivamente, no podría utilizarlo. Le alegraba que no hubiera sido el derecho.

-¿Puede levantarse?-. Preguntó Tali acercándose tras haber eliminado el último oponente de la zona. Garrus se puso de pie antes de que pudieran siquiera dudarlo, y comenzaron a correr tras oír los planes de los quarianos con respecto a la nave de la que se encontraban a bordo.

Escaparon justo a tiempo gracias a Legión, pero aquello no disminuyó la impotencia de los miembros del equipo una vez que regresaron a la Normandía. Garrus sentía ganas de arrancar la cabeza del almirante a cargo de la Flota de combate quariana, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no sería un acto muy diplomático. Aun dudaba si debía quedarse junto al ascensor o bajar para que la doctora Chakwas revisara su brazo. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando notó que el Almirante Gerrel abandonó la junta caminando encorvado y con una mano sujetando su estómago. Sonrió para sus adentros, tan solo pudiendo imaginar lo que había ocurrido allí dentro.

* * *

_Creo que podré actualizar seguido, ya que tengo varias ideas en mente~ Y especiales agradecimientos a un amigo sin el cual probablemente esta historia no existiría :')_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Bioware.

* * *

El turiano había pasado toda la mañana empeñado en mantener su mente ocupada sin resultados positivos. Calibrar las armas de la Normandía se había vuelto una actividad tan frecuente que su experticia en el tema le permitía actuar sin poner atención realmente en lo que hacía, así que divagar era inevitable. Si bien su herida no había resultado ser de mayor gravedad, la doctora Chakwas le sugirió tomarse al menos un día para asegurarse de que sanara por completo antes de volver a participar de una misión. Indicación que lamentablemente, Shepard se había tomado muy en serio. Ahora mismo ella se encontraba quien sabe dónde peleando contra el enemigo mientras él hacía un vano intento por contribuir dentro de la nave. Detestaba no ser quien la acompañase en una misión, no ser capaz de protegerla. Pero se sentía aún más culpable por su insensata actitud durante la última salida. Actuar como la niñera de la pelirroja había puesto en peligro a todo el equipo, además de poner en riesgo el éxito de la misión. No podía permitir que sus emociones lo controlaran. Debía controlar sus instintos.

Dándose finalmente por vencido, dejó lo que hacía para caminar a la cocina y comer algo. Pero una vez ahí, notó que no había sido el único con esa idea.

-Hola, Garrus. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?-. Preguntó la quariana en cuanto lo vio entrar al lugar, interrumpiendo su conversación con Liara.

-Bien, no fue la gran cosa-. Contestó evitando dentro de lo posible hablar de la razón por la que se encontraba en la nave esa mañana. Se acercó al mueble de la cocina y tomó el primer comestible en base a dextro que encontró, no sintiéndose muy exigente.

-Yo tendría un poco más de cuidado si fuera tú, no todo el mundo recibe el misil de frente y vive para contarlo.

-Entonces de seguro no recuerdas con quien estás hablando-. Bromeó Garrus sintiendo que su humor se aligeraba. Comió un poco de la comida que tenía en su plato, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse incómodo por la insistente mirada de Liara sobre él.

-¿Está todo bien, Garrus?-. Preguntó por fin, consiguiendo también la atención de Tali.

-Cierto, ayer parecías un poco distraído durante la misión-. Acotó para su pesar, como si necesitara que se lo recordaran. Se tomó un momento antes de contestar, pero justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, una voz computalizada se adelantó.

-Quizá tenga algo que ver con su repentino interés por rituales de conquista entre seres humanos.

Garrus sintió que por poco dejaba caer su plato, y por primera vez sintió ganas de poner en uso ese botón de silencio que EDI solía tener.

-Sabes, EDI, la mayoría de las personas aprecia bastante su derecho a privacidad-. Contestó volviendo a concentrarse en la comida que tenía en frente, pero la risa de Tali no lo hacía exactamente fácil.

-A decir verdad, quería preguntarte acerca de lo mismo-. Continuó esta vez Liara, sin hacerle sentir realmente sorprendido. Por supuesto que había un motivo por el que ella lo había estado mirando en silencio desde que entró al lugar.

-Cualquiera pensaría que el Corredor Sombrío al menos tendría un protocolo diferente para amigos cercanos.

Liara sonrió antes de contestar. –De ser así, no sería un muy buen Corredor Sombrío. Negocios son negocios.

-Recuérdamelo la próxima vez que quiera hablarte de un atentado secreto contra alguna especie.

-Entonces, ¿Tienes algo por las humanas, Garrus? ¿O es solo Shepard?-. Continuó Tali sin molestarse en ocultar la diversión en su voz.

-¿Terminaron ya de burlarse? Porque según recuerdo hay un par de cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar sobre mi vida amorosa.

-Hey, Garrus, creí que te interesaría saber que la comandante ya llegó de la misión. ¿Debería ser yo quien baje a besarla o te lo dejo a ti?-. Intervino esta vez Joker, como si no lo supieran ya suficientes personas.

-Gracias a todos por su disimulo y discreción-. Dijo en voz alta, queriendo acabar su comida lo antes posible para escabullirse del lugar. Vaya momento que había escogido para salir.

-Oh, vamos Garrus. ¿Qué te detiene?-. Preguntó la asari con un semblante mucho más serio. Garrus no tenía ganas de hablar sobre el tema, pero sabía que su amiga no se retiraría sin una respuesta.

-¿Qué tal la guerra más grande de toda la galaxia?-. Respondió en tono cansado. –Además, ella claramente tiene cosas más importantes que hacer. Si quisiera estar con alguien, ya…

Guardó silencio abruptamente en cuanto escuchó que las puertas del ascensor se abrían. Todos miraron expectantes en dirección al pasillo esperando que alguien apareciera, y cuando la pelirroja finalmente hizo acto de presencia, el silencio continuó reinando en el lugar.

-Eh… ¿Ocurre algo?-. Preguntó la mujer extrañada ante los tres pares de ojos mirándola como si fuera una especie recién descubierta.

-Oh, nada. Tan solo hablábamos de relaciones inter-especie-. Contestó Tali con un aire despreocupado, pero con la clara intención de fastidiar a Garrus. Cosa que logró. El turiano sintió que se tensaba, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya veo. ¿Alguno de ustedes tiene un interés en particular?-. Preguntó la humana siguiendo el hilo de la conversación mientras se acercaba al lugar en el que estaba Garrus para tomar algo de comida también.

-Quizá-. Contestó la quariana divertida. –Bueno, será mejor que regrese abajo. El ingeniero Adams y yo tenemos bastante que hacer-. Dijo poniéndose de pie de pronto para perderse en el ascensor. Liara no tardó en imitarla.

-Probablemente debería hacer lo mismo. Hay muchos reportes que leer. Hablamos luego, Shepard.

La comandante se quedó junto al turiano apoyada en el mueble de la cocina, aun un tanto extrañada por la actitud de sus dos amigas.

-Cualquiera diría que esas dos traman algo-. Comentó fijando la atención en su comida. Toda la acción del día la había dejado hambrienta, y no podía esperar a acabar lo que había en su plato.

-Bueno, ya las conoces-. Contestó Garrus intentando disimular su nerviosismo. No era que le costara actuar de forma natural con Shepard, pero luego de una conversación como esa e insinuaciones que podrían levantar sospechas, era difícil dejar las cosas fluir. –Como sea, ¿Qué tal estuvo la misión?-. Preguntó rogando por un cambio de tema. Afortunadamente, la pelirroja no parecía interesada en indagar más en lo anterior.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, Hackett nos pidió que aseguráramos una base. Cerberus estaba ahí, como es usual-. Dijo dando un primer bocado a su comida. –Llevé a Javik esta vez. Sus habilidades son sorprendentes, es un soldado bastante capaz. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo de cerca. ¿Cómo está tu brazo, por cierto?

Garrus sintió que le ardía ligeramente la sangre, y estaba seguro de que no se debía simplemente al hecho de sentir su posición como miembro del equipo amenazada. Ignoró aquella sensación para sacar finalmente lo que tenía en su cabeza.

-Está bien, no fue la gran cosa. La verdad es que de no haber sido por las indicaciones de la doctora Chakwas, habría insistido en acompañarte en esta misión-. La mujer parecía lista para protestar, pero Garrus continuó hablando. –Shepard, lamento lo de ayer. Recibir ese tiro fue… Estúpido.

La pelirroja le sonrió comprensivamente, y luego le dio un pequeño golpecito en el brazo.

-Vamos, Garrus. No hay nada por que disculparse, no es como si hubieras querido recibir el tiro. ¿Verdad? ¿O hay alguna especie de fetiche del que debería enterarme?-. Agregó esto último en un tono bromista, enarcando una ceja.

El turiano sabía que aquello no era todo. Quería hablar de lo distraído que había estado durante toda la misión, de cómo había ralentizado a todo el equipo y quería prometerle que jamás volvería a permitir que algo así sucediera. Sin embargo, explicar el porqué de toda su distracción sería definitivamente un poco más complicado. Se limitó a reír.

-Comandante, tiene un nuevo mensaje marcado como urgente-. Se escuchó la voz de EDI en la sala, sacándole un suspiro resignado a Shepard. Dejó el plato con la comida casi intacta y tomó una barra de proteínas del mueble para comer en el camino.

-Hablamos luego, Garrus-. Se despidió sonriendo una última vez antes de desaparecer en el pasillo. El turiano la miró marcharse, sintiéndose algo impotente al no poder hacer más por ella. Pero sabía que la galaxia no lo necesitaba a él, necesitaba a la comandante Shepard.

-o-

Dos días, tres días y nada. Shepard ni siquiera se había pasado por la batería principal a hablar con él como siempre lo hacía, no se la había topado en el comedor, y lo peor de todo, no lo había llamado para acompañarla en las últimas misiones. El turiano se encontraba confundido. Conocía a su comandante lo necesario como para saber que si estuviera molesta o decepcionada con su desempeño durante la misión contra los geth, se lo hubiera hecho saber. Pero si no era eso, entonces ¿Qué sucedía? Sin poder soportar más la incertidumbre, se precipitó por el pasillo hasta llegar a ascensor y marcar el número uno antes de que su mente pudiera siquiera pensar en que aquello era una mala idea. Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta de su cabina privada, los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de él. La puerta marcaba desde afuera un símbolo verde, lo que quería decir que estaba abierta. Se acercó a paso lento y llamó dos veces, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Tras recibir una respuesta positiva del otro lado, finalmente cruzó el umbral, encontrándose con su comandante con una toalla en las manos, secando su húmedo cabello que ahora tenía un color bastante más oscuro del usual. Vestía los pantalones que usaba siempre que no llevaba su armadura, pero jamás había visto la remera ajustada que traía puesta en ese momento. Probablemente, era lo que usaba debajo de su sudadera de N7.

El turiano sintió que su temperatura corporal aumentaba ante el bochorno de sentirse de pronto en una situación tan íntima. Nunca antes había entrado a su cabina, y el hecho de que ella estuviera apenas saliendo de una ducha no ayudaba.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Garrus?-. Preguntó la pelirroja sin cambiar su actitud en lo absoluto. Claramente para ella esa era una situación normal, como cualquier otra. Después de todo, varios miembros de la tripulación habían recurrido a su cabina a discutir asuntos personales. Garrus intentó quitarse la timidez para poder expresar finalmente a lo que había venido, pero ya no parecía tan claro en su mente. No sabía cómo comenzar.

-Quería saber…- _"¿Por qué no me ha estado llevando en sus misiones?" _Continuó en su mente, reprendiéndose por pensar en plantear la pregunta de esa forma. No quería sonar como si estuviera cuestionándola, maldición, ni siquiera sabía si tenía el derecho de preguntar algo así. Después de todo, ella tenía el poder de llevar a quien estimase conveniente a las misiones. Por algo se encontraba a cargo de escoger.

-¿Saber qué?-. Preguntó Shepard un tanto curiosa por la repentina reticencia de su amigo. Este miró el tanque de peces como si fuera la de lo más interesante antes de volver a hablar.

-Quería saber si existía algún motivo en especial por el que no hayas estado llevándome a las misiones-. Dijo finalmente tras mirar directamente a Shepard. Era su amiga y sabía que podía confiar en ella. Eso significaba en parte ser capaz de expresar sus preocupaciones. La mujer pareció sentirse un poco contrariada al comienzo, pero luego le dedicó una mirada resuelta.

-Para ser honesta, Garrus, he estado un poco preocupada por ti. Sé que todo lo que ocurre con Palaven no puede ser fácil, y desde que te uniste nuevamente a la tripulación no te he dado ni un momento para descansar-. La mujer se cruzó de brazos. –Maldición, no recuerdo ni una sola misión en la que no hayas ido conmigo-. Terminó con una sonrisa culpable. El turiano escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

-Y eso es exactamente lo que necesito-. Contestó acercándose un par de pasos más a la pelirroja. –Shepard, lo que ocurrió en la nave… No pasará de nuevo. Estuve distraído y puse en riesgo la misión.

Shepard apoyó su espalda en el acuario. –Sé que no. Eres el mejor compañero que he tenido, Garrus, has salvado mi vida más veces de las que puedo contar.

-Y seguiré haciéndolo cuantas veces sea necesario hasta ver a los segadores destruidos.

-Me parece justo-. La mujer sonrió y dio un paso más hacia el turiano, quedando a una distancia un tanto más personal. –Entonces, ¿Listo para destruir la base en Rannoch?

Garrus sintió el alivio recorrer su cuerpo antes de contestar. –Dame la señal y estaré listo.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Bioware.

* * *

Habían estado corriendo por bastante tiempo. El camino no era exactamente largo, pero claramente los enemigos estaban haciendo su mejor intento para frenarles el paso. Afortunadamente, los tres miembros del equipo supieron manejar la situación y pronto se adaptaron al ritmo en el que aparecían los geth. Superaron las salas con suma agilidad pese a los imprevistos que se habían presentado en el camino. Tali había terminado con una pequeña apertura en su traje, pero no dejó que eso le impidiera seguir avanzando.

-Este es mi mundo, Shepard. Por ningún motivo me quedaré atrás mientras ustedes luchan por él-. Se quejó firmemente la quariana, negándose por completo a abandonar la pelea.

-No valdrá nada si no estás viva para verlo luego-. Contestó la pelirroja en un tono más duro que el usual con la intención de convencerla, pero su amiga no cedió en lo más mínimo.

-Un rasguño no va a matarme, además, ya tomé antibióticos.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que Tali volviera a hablar con voz suplicante.

-Por favor, Shepard. Necesito hacer esto.

La pelirroja observó los ojos apenas visibles a través del casco de su amiga y finalmente asintió con la cabeza. La ayudó a ponerse de pie y continuaron hasta el lugar donde debían destruir la señal.

Garrus observó con horror como la nave se detenía ante la orden de Shepard y de inmediato se precipitaba hacia la puerta con el láser entre sus manos. Un impulso irrefrenable le obligó a llamar su nombre con desesperación, haciendo que la mujer se volteara hacia él. La miró directamente a los ojos por un par de segundos, pero fue en ese momento en el que entendió que nada de lo que le dijera cambiaría su mentalidad. La pelirroja se encontraba totalmente decidida, con una seguridad en su expresión y en sus ojos que incluso a él le hacían sentir que triunfaría. Incapaz de hacer nada más, el turiano sujetó su hombro en un gesto alentador.

-Destrúyelo.

La mujer sonrió con confianza al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y corría en dirección al precipicio para comenzar su batalla contra el segador que ahora se encontraba enfrente. El primer ataque contra la gran máquina fue lo último que el turiano pudo observar, sintiéndose aterrado al notar que esta dirigía ahora su atención a la pelirroja y le apuntaba directamente. La nave se movió del lugar evitando los ataques de un par de geth que acercaban del otro lado y Garrus se dejó caer vencido sobre su asiento. Sentía el corazón oprimido por la angustia y su cerebro no podía dejar de procesar la imagen de Shepard rodando para evitar el ataque directo del segador. Él debería estar ahí, maldición. Incluso si tan solo fuera para servir de carnada, él debería estar allí y no en la nave esperando los resultados de la pelea. No dudaba de las habilidades de su comandante, pero sí de su juicio en situaciones como esta. Shepard estaba constantemente desafiando los límites de su mortalidad y él definitivamente no quería presenciar el momento en el que los descubriera. No se sentía capaz de soportarlo. Una mano sujetó su pierna en un gesto comprensivo, pero el turiano ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a la mujer a su lado.

-Estará bien, Garrus. Shepard puede hacerlo.

Las palabras sonaron difusas en su mente, como si vinieran desde muy lejos. No contestó.

Después de lo que parecieron horas dentro de la nave, Legión por fin aterrizó el vehículo en un lugar seguro y Garrus se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si algo estuviera sujetándolo para impedir su avance. Su mirada se trasladó rápidamente al lugar en que la mujer tenía su batalla con el segador y observó con pánico como este cargaba su disparo justo sobre ella. Shepard apuntaba el láser en dirección al círculo rojo, pero no parecía que se fuera a fijar el ataque antes que el enemigo triunfara. Garrus contuvo el aire cuando escuchó el estruendo de la explosión y notó que un enorme rayo de energía rojo caía de lleno sobre la mujer, impidiéndole ver nada más.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se reincorporó con los ojos totalmente abiertos, encontrándose una vez más en la Normandía. La oscuridad ocupaba por completo el lugar. Cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, intentando olvidar las emociones que hace un par de segundos parecían tan reales. Su corazón latía a toda prisa y la angustia no parecía querer desaparecer, aun cuando se recordó a si mismo que se trataba tan solo de un sueño. Abandonando por completo la idea de seguir durmiendo, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cocina para beber un vaso de agua. No recordaba haber tenido un sueño tan lucido antes, había soñado mil veces y de todas las formas posibles con la traición de Sidonis, pero jamás se había sentido tan real. La muerte de Shepard un miedo que lo perseguía constantemente, e incluso si la mujer se las había arreglado para derrotar al segador en Rannoch, seguiría siendo un riesgo imposible de ignorar durante toda la guerra.

De pronto un vaso de agua ya no parecía tan buena idea y cambió de dirección. No tenía idea de la hora que era, pero definitivamente podría hacer un buen uso de los suministros del bar en un momento como ese.

Esperando encontrar el lugar totalmente vacío, Garrus se sorprendió al ver una figura acurrucada en uno de los sillones mirando en dirección a la ventana. Tenía una pequeña manta cubriendo sus piernas, un vaso de algo color purpura en su mano. Una extraña melodía que no reconoció le daba vida al lugar. La pelirroja se giró para identificar al intruso y de inmediato sonrió al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Problemas para dormir?-. Preguntó dándole un sorbo a su vaso. Garrus se acercó al bar y se sirvió de la misma botella que Shepard había abierto para luego sentarse frente a ella.

-No he estado soñando exactamente con arcoíris y mariposas-. Contestó intentando no sonar demasiado tenso, pero su reciente mal sueño le hacía difícil distraerse.

-¿Pesadilla?-. Preguntó de inmediato girándose para mirarlo fijamente.

-Algo por el estilo-. Contestó sin querer pensar más en eso. Le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

-No sabía que los turianos podían tener malos sueños también.

Garrus rió ante este último comentario. –Bueno, si no me equivoco nosotros también tenemos cerebro y neuronas-. Comentó en un tono bromista, haciendo que su acompañante riera también.

Quedaron en silencio por unos momentos antes de que Shepard volviera a hablar, esta vez en un tono serio.

-¿Qué fue esta vez?

Garrus revivió la última escena de su pesadilla en su mente e intentó pensar rápidamente en algo más.

-Ya sabes, maquinas gigantes destruyendo todo, ciudades devastadas. Ese tipo de cosas.

La mujer lo miró de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eres un mal mentiroso, Vakarian-. Comentó poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el bar para vaciar lo último que quedaba de la botella dentro de su vaso. Garrus notó algo preocupado que la mujer se había acabado su contenido prácticamente sola y por el ligero cosquilleo que comenzaba a sentir en su boca, podía decir que no era exactamente algo que llamaría suave. También podría significar que estaba bebiendo algo que para él era tóxico, pero prefirió aferrarse a la primera opción. Shepard regresó para sentarse esta vez a su lado.

-¿No estás preocupada de que eso haga efecto mañana?-. Preguntó refiriéndose a la resaca, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza mirando nuevamente hacia la ventana.

-Recibí un correo de Hackett hace un par de horas. Al parecer quiere hacerle una revisión a la Normandía, así que tendremos un poco de tiempo libre-. Bebió de su vaso. –A la tripulación le vendrá bien.

-Creo que a ti también te vendría bien un descanso.

Shepard sonrió. –Sí, puede ser una buena idea.

Se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio, escuchándose tan solo la suave melodía que sonaba en el lugar. A Garrus de pronto comenzó a parecerle agradable, los suaves instrumentos mezclándose armónicamente le daban un aire relajante. Dejó escapar su curiosidad.

-¿Escuchas esto seguido?-. Preguntó sorprendiendo a la mujer con la pregunta, como si hubiera olvidado que había música en el lugar. Esta rió un poco y levantó una mano para negar.

-Para nada. En realidad, era casi una adolescente la última vez que escuché detenidamente una de estas canciones-. Relató un tanto avergonzada. Se animó a continuar al notar que el turiano la observaba con ojos curiosos. –Era una vieja tradición en la tierra, solía acompañarse de un baile durante ceremonias importantes. Un matrimonio, por ejemplo-. Soltó un suspiro, recordando las ostentosas fiestas que solían celebrarse pese a que ella había asistido a muy pocas. –Se llama Vals.

-¿Alguna vez bailaste uno?-. Preguntó su acompañante auténticamente interesado por la historia. Aquella era una parte de Shepard que jamás había visto.

-No en realidad. Solía verlos más en videos-. Admitió avergonzada. –No estuve mucho en la tierra durante mi niñez.

La mujer se perdió en sus recuerdos con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, cosa enterneció al turiano.

-¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

La miró con desconcierto ante la inesperada pregunta, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza. Esperó a que la mujer sacara su omni-herramienta para dejarle ver alguna clase de video, pero en lugar de eso dejó su vaso y el de Garrus a un costado y tiró de su brazo para dejarlo de pie frente a ella.

-No es muy difícil de seguir-. Comentó la mujer sonriendo ante la confusión del turiano. Unió su mano izquierda con la de su compañero y puso el brazo ajeno en su cintura antes de sujetar su hombro. Aquella posición era sin lugar a dudas la más cercana que habían tenido. Garrus sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba al sentir la calidez de la piel de la mujer, incluso a través de la ropa. La había tocado antes, pero jamás había sido capaz de apreciar tan detenidamente lo frágil que se sentía ante su agarre. Shepard comenzó a moverse lentamente de un lado hacia otro, girando un poco sus cuerpos en cada movimiento.

-No estoy seguro de que es lo que debería hacer…-. Comentó el turiano totalmente perdido.

-Ya encontrarás el ritmo, tú tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y a seguir los movimientos que marcaba la pelirroja, pero su mente seguía atormentándolo con la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Si bien estos no estaban totalmente juntos, a veces se acercaban lo suficiente para producir roces tortuosos. No entendía el nivel al que su cuerpo había llegado a desearla, jamás había encontrado a una humana tan atractiva. La joven se soltó del agarre por unos segundos para dar un giro sobre su propio eje y de inmediato volvió a la posición anterior. Garrus se sintió dichoso por unos minutos. Ahí estaba, la comandante que había logrado un tratado entre dos razas enemigas, quien había acabado con una guerra de siglos, quien había evitado la invasión de los segadores más de una vez y que ahora se encontraba frente a él, revelándole sus recuerdos más inocentes de cuando era apenas una niña que soñaba con esa clase de ceremonias. La mujer dio un nuevo giro, esta vez incitada por el turiano, quien le sujetó de la cintura aún más firmemente cuando volvió a tenerla en sus brazos.

La canción terminó de pronto y ambos salieron del pequeño trance en el que habían entrado. Sin embargo, no dejaron la posición en la que estaban. La pelirroja levantó la mirada y Garrus sintió la urgencia de acercarse a su rostro y acortar todo tipo de distancias, pero se contuvo. Sus suaves rasgos humanos se veían mucho más marcados por el tono rojizo que sus mejillas habían adquirido, probablemente por efecto del alcohol. No entendía exactamente cómo funcionaba la estética entre seres humanos, pero para él era simplemente perfecta. Mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos más antes de que la mujer se soltara del agarre.

-No eres malo en este tipo de cosas-. Comentó volviendo a tomar su vaso para sentarse una vez más. El turiano la imitó.

-Estoy lleno de sorpresas.

No sabían cuántas horas llevaban allí, pero el tiempo voló entre anécdotas y recuerdos de viejos tiempos en la antigua Normandía. Se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio en el que Garrus recordaba su primera impresión de la mujer. Recordó los miles de comentarios que había escuchado sobre ella antes de finalmente verla en persona. No muchos eran exactamente buenos. Es más, la mayoría de ellos venían de otras especies y constaban en eran rumores desagradables o simplemente escepticismo ante sus logros por tratarse de un ser humano. Pero tan solo el saber que ella también intentaba levantar cargos contra Saren logró hacer que se ganara su respeto. Una persona lo suficientemente valiente para desafiar al mismo consejo con tal de seguir sus creencias merecía eso y mucho más. Aquella perseverancia había sido algo que no había visto durante todo su tiempo trabajando en C-Seg, y lo que lo había inspirado a seguirla hasta el fin del mundo. Pero ella había hecho mucho más que eso. Los había llevado hacia la muerte más segura y los había traído de vuelta. ¿Cómo ignorar todas las emociones que lo asaltaban tan solo con pensar en ello?

Miró a la mujer una vez más con adoración, notando que sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era lenta y pausada. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y le quitó el vaso de las manos para evitar que derramara su contenido. Levantó la manta que ahora se encontraba en el suelo y la cubrió cariñosamente. Ya encontraría alguna forma de pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él. Dedicándole una última mirada, el turiano apagó la música y salió del lugar con la esperanza de que la mujer por fin pudiera descansar al menos por un par de horas.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Bioware.

* * *

Tal y como la comandante lo había previsto, el descanso parecía estar sentándole bastante bien a todos los miembros de la tripulación, incluso luego de una extraña persecución a su propio clon y la carrera por evitar que este se robara la Normandía. Gajes del oficio. Si aquello había tenido algo positivo, era que luego de resolver el caso, Joker había convencido a Shepard de organizar una fiesta para esa noche. Sería algo extraño dadas las circunstancias, pero era posible que no tuvieran otra ocasión para celebrar todos juntos.

Garrus veía distraídamente el catálogo de una de las tiendas con la intención de toparse con una pieza que probablemente no estaría disponible. Era difícil de encontrar y en tiempos como estos parecía casi imposible. Estuvo a punto de abandonar su búsqueda cuando algo más llamó su atención. Una mejora de pistola. Mucho más eficiente de las que había visto en la Normandía. Se preguntaba si Shepard la habría visto ya.

-¿Pensando en alguien en particular?-. El conocido acento de su amiga quariana logró hacer que se sobresaltara.

-¿No puedo ver el catálogo por mis propios intereses?-. Contestó el turiano con cierta ironía, pero la mujer contestó de inmediato con un tono divertido.

-Sí, claro, excepto que tú no usas pistolas durante el combate.

Garrus se resignó a abandonar la búsqueda y caminó sin contestar ahora en compañía de su amiga. Esta no permaneció en silencio por mucho tiempo.

-¿La invitaste ya a salir?

Garrus recordó su reciente competencia de tiro con la pelirroja en las alturas del presidio y sintió una gran calidez. No estaba seguro de que podría llamar eso una cita, pero sí habían compartido un momento agradable a solas.

-¿Estoy sintiendo un interés personal por mis preferencias románticas?-. Bromeó con la intención de intimidar a la joven, pero ella contestó rápidamente.

-Oh, considéralo un acto de caridad. Solo intento evitar que te avergüences a ti mismo y pierdas tu única oportunidad de romance antes de la lucha contra los segadores-. Bromeó la mujer con un fingido tono de arrogancia con el que solía evadir situaciones comprometedoras o vergonzosas. Garrus ya conocía aquella estrategia, pero prefirió seguirle el juego.

-No tienes pelos en la lengua, ¿Verdad?

-Y eso es exactamente por qué me necesitas. Una competencia de tiros puede estar bien para amigos, pero si quieres que te vea como algo más tendrás que mejorar tu técnica.

El turiano se preguntó si Liara tenía cámaras y micrófonos instalados en la ropa de cada uno de los miembros de la tripulación. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda tan solo con imaginarlo.

-Gracias por la confianza, Tali, pero creo que puedo arreglármelas solo-. Dijo finalmente, dispuesto a acabar con esa incomoda charla. La quariana se cruzó de brazos con un aire divertido antes de hablar por última vez.

-Oh, ¿Sí? Pues si fuera tú entonces me apresuraría, la última vez que vi a Shepard se encontraba en el Purgatorio bebiendo con un turiano. Era un tanto guapo, a decir verdad-. Relató con un aire provocador, pasando a su lado para marcharse. –Nos vemos, Garrus.

El turiano se quedó de pie en su lugar, intentando procesar lo que Tali acababa de decirle. Sabía perfectamente que la quariana intentaba provocarlo, pero eso no significaba que la información que le había dado fuera falsa. Sin embargo, ¿Qué podía hacer? No era como si pudiera simplemente ir hasta allí y llevársela del lugar. ¿Verdad?

Como si su cuerpo fuera ajeno a la racionalización de su mente, sus piernas lo llevaron rápidamente al ascensor y pulsó el número 3 con la intención de llegar al bar. No tenía un plan para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no pudo contener su necesidad de verlo por sí mismo.

El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, en especial donde se encontraba la pista de baile. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante buscando a Shepard con la mirada, pero una voz conocida interrumpió la acción.

-¡Hey, Garrus! Llegas justo a tiempo. Un tipo acaba de invitar a Shepard a una copa. Se veía serio-. Relató Joker, quien claramente también intentaba provocarlo. EDI se encontraba a su lado y le dedicó una mirada indescifrable antes de hablar.

-Jeff, eso no es…

-Como sea, yo me apresuraría si fuera tú. ¡Buena suerte!-. Exclamó interrumpiendo a la chica para llevársela del lugar y seguir su trayecto a la pista de baile. El aludido se encontraba confundido, no seguro de lo que debería pensar. Sin embargo, continuó avanzando hasta que llegó al bar y pidió una copa.

Desde allí observó el lugar con sutileza intentando encontrar una cabeza pelirroja entre la multitud y su estómago dio un vuelco al notar que lo que le habían dicho Joker y Tali era cierto. No muy lejos de donde él estaba, apenas podía distinguir entre el gentío a la mujer sentada en uno de los sofás junto a un turiano que no reconoció, conversaban amenamente. En un incontrolable arranque de celos, bebió el contenido de su vaso de una vez, pidiendo otro de inmediato.

Diez minutos pasaron, y su inefectivo plan de observar mientras bebía como si el mundo fuera a acabarse comenzaba a ponerle los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué llevaban tanto tiempo conversando? ¿Qué tenía ese otro turiano que lo hacía tan interesante? Cada vaso que bebía hacía que intervenir se volviera una idea más y más tentadora en su mente. Pero el colmo fue cuando el soldado pidió una segunda ronda. Totalmente resuelto, acabó el contenido de su vaso para levantarse y caminar en dirección a la pelirroja. Ella claramente intentaba rechazar la oferta del otro turiano, pero este insistía.

-¡Shepard!-. Exclamó Garrus como si verla fuera toda una sorpresa. Los otros dos pares de ojos se concentraron en el recién llegado, quien se sentó junto a la mujer ignorando por completo al otro turiano presente en el lugar. –Estaba esperando encontrarme contigo. ¿A qué hora debo estar en tu casa esta noche?-. Continuó al tiempo en que estiraba un brazo por sobre el respaldo del sillón, quedando detrás de la espalda de la pelirroja. Fue un gesto de posesividad que el otro turiano pareció comprender rápidamente.

La pelirroja lo observó entre extrañada y divertida. Algo no sonaba normal en su amigo, pero prefirió omitir aquello por el momento.

-Creí haber enviado un mensaje con los detalles-. Contestó enarcando una ceja e intentando reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con aparecer en sus labios, pero falló en el intento.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno… No he revisado los mensajes. Como sea, quería que supieras que me alegra que accedieras a hacer esto. Siempre es bueno tomarse un tiempo para… Liberar el estrés-. Bajó su tono de voz de una forma que logró causar una curiosa reacción en la pelirroja, pero no supo interpretarla. Una parte suya tan solo esperaba que no estuviera asustándola por su repentino cambio de actitud.

-Bueno, comandante, será mejor que me vaya. Gracias nuevamente por recuperar la bandera, significa mucho para nuestra gente-. Dijo el otro turiano antes de marcharse finalmente. La mujer tan solo asintió con la cabeza antes de devolver su atención a Garrus.

-¿Estás ebrio, Vakarian?-. Preguntó en un tono un tanto asombrado. No recordaba haber visto a Garrus actuar de esa forma antes y definitivamente no había estado presente en ningún momento en el que el turiano mostrara debilidad al alcohol.

-No exactamente… Aunque admito que he estado haciendo uso de las horas libres. Cosa que al parecer, tú no has hecho-. Comentó haciendo referencia a lo que había dicho el soldado hace unos momentos atrás. Le preocupaba el hecho de que incluso durante su tiempo libre la mujer siguiera haciendo misiones, por muy pequeñas que fueran. Pero supuso que era parte de su forma de ser. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada.

-Oh, no es la gran cosa. Tan solo pasaba por aquí y recordé haberla encontrado-. Contestó la comandante con un aire despreocupado, dejando caer su espalda sobre el respaldo. Garrus no sabía si la mujer era consciente de la posición en la que ambos se encontraban, pero estaba seguro de que aquello no se veía exactamente _amigable_. Ahora que la adrenalina causada por los celos había desaparecido, se sentía en una posición bastante más vulnerable. Pensó en retirar su brazo del lugar, pero no quería hacer parecer la situación poco natural. -¿Hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar?

-Bueno…-. El turiano pensó que aquel sería un buen momento para marcharse, pero recordar el reciente evento aun lograba hacerle hervir la sangre. ¿Qué pasaba si Shepard realmente estaba interesada en tener algo con alguien? ¿Y si él se tardaba mucho y terminaba viéndola con otra persona? No estaba seguro de ser capaz de soportar eso. No quería hacerlo. Intentó recordar alguno de los consejos que había leído en la extranet, pero para su desventaja, Shepard no era una mujer común y corriente. No estaba seguro de que podría funcionar y que no. Finalmente, optando por lo más simple decidió tomar la oportunidad. –La verdad estaba pensando en que podríamos comer algo-. Dijo finalmente, reprendiéndose mentalmente por haberlo hecho sonar tan casual. Se supone que era el momento para insinuar sutilmente su interés, no para acentuar aún más su condición de amigos.

-Seguro, aún es temprano-. Contestó la mujer poniéndose de pie con naturalidad. Garrus soltó un pequeño suspiro ante el desafío que venía de ahora en adelante. Lo que seguía no sería fácil.

-o-

Luego de lo que probablemente hubiera sido una cena normal de no haber sido por la _absolutamente innecesaria _intervención de James en el lugar, Shepard decidió que era hora de comprar las cosas necesarias para la fiesta esa noche. Pensó en hacerle compañía, pero tras enterarse de que EDI iría con ella prefirió dejarla marchar. Además, había algo que necesitaba hacer antes de ir a esa fiesta.

Las cosas no estaban resultando ser exactamente fáciles para él desde el momento en que los sentimientos comenzaron a volverse más fuertes en su interior. Se encontraba a si mismo soñando despierto y sobreprotegiendo a la pelirroja más de lo que debería. Ante todo lo que su mente había intentado procesar durante esas semanas, la nueva idea que apareció en su mente se veía cada vez menos terrible. Caminó a paso decidido hasta el ascensor y oprimió el número cinco. El presidio se veía igual que siempre, pero esta vez con menos tráfico por la cercanía de la noche. Su intuición no falló al notar que su amiga de piel azulada se encontraba aun allí, observando con aire melancólico desde una de las barandas del mirador. Se acercó con lentitud y se ubicó a su lado, sabiendo que la asari era consciente de su presencia.

-Hola.

-Hola, Garrus. ¿Está todo bien?

El recién llegado se apoyó sobre la baranda de la misma forma que su amiga. Liara sabía la razón por la que él se encontraba en ese lugar, pero no traería el tema de inmediato. Garrus necesitaba decir lo que le estaba molestando, era la única forma de que finalmente lo sintiera absolutamente real. El turiano se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, pero esto no pareció impacientar a la asari.

-Yo… No he estado siendo yo mismo últimamente-. Dijo por fin, consiguiendo la muda atención de su amiga. –Lo que siento por Shepard, no sé si es algo bueno o una carga para todos.

Liara lo miró con aquella comprensiva expresión, esa que solo ella era capaz de transmitir en su totalidad.

-¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?

El turiano se removió inquieto antes de contestar. –No lo sé. Es algo estúpido, pero últimamente he sentido que solo me ha traído problemas. La verdad es que temo estar haciéndole las cosas más difíciles. Lidiar con un miembro de su tripulación enamorado de ella es lo último que necesita ahora.

Garrus se tomó un momento para mirar en la misma dirección de Liara, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. La asari no habló, simplemente dejándolo analizar sus propios recuerdos.

-Sin embargo… Me he sentido más vivo que nunca-. Agregó finalmente, sacándole a su amiga una sonrisa.

-Entonces al parecer ya tienes tu respuesta-. Dijo Liara volteándose hacia él. -¿Acaso no es eso algo a lo que valga la pena aferrarse? En especial en un momento como este.

Garrus sonrió agradecido. Aquella conversación había sido algo que había estado evitando desde el momento en que supo que la asari era consciente de sus sentimientos hacia la comandante, pero ahora le parecía que cualquiera que haya sido la razón de su reticencia, no tenía suficiente peso en comparación al alivio que le había producido finalmente aclarar su mente.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Liara llevó una mano a su cintura y cambió su expresión a una de picardía.

-Bueno, ahora que ya estás decidido no creo que te vengan mal un par de consejos al respecto. Tú y yo sabemos muy bien que Shepard no es una mujer cuyos gustos puedas complacer mediante una búsqueda en la extranet.

Garrus se intimidó de inmediato tras escuchar aquella aclaración, pero nuevamente, Liara estaba en lo cierto. Métodos convencionales no parecían ser lo más adecuado para la pelirroja, y aunque esto no parecía exactamente la mejor de las ideas, era lo único a lo que podía acudir. "_Que los espíritus me ayuden" _pensó antes de escuchar las ideas de la asari.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Bioware.

* * *

El turiano despertó con un dolor de cabeza que apenas podía soportar. Sus recuerdos de la noche anterior se encontraban difusos y comenzaba a preguntarse cuánto había bebido. El resto de los invitados en su mayoría se encontraban aun derrumbados sobre un sofá o alguna silla, pero había unos cuantos en pie. Resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas el impulso de volver a dejarse caer sobre el sillón en el que estaba, se puso de pie para bajar las escaleras y recorrer el lugar en búsqueda de sus recuerdos. Nada de lo que veía parecía recordarle en lo más mínimo las últimas horas que había pasado despierto, pero no quería dejar de intentarlo. Sentirse perdido y no poder recordar era algo a lo que no acostumbraba y definitivamente no era algo agradable de sentir. Observó que a su derecha Jack y Jacob hacían ejercicios como si nada hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien tuviese la energía de hacer barras luego de beber como lo habían hecho.

-Que tal, Garrus. ¿Quieres unirte?-. Ofreció Jacob una vez que entró a la habitación, pero Jack de inmediato intervino con una risa burlesca.

-¿Estás bromeando? Apenas puede mantenerse de pie. No me sorprende con toda la acción que probablemente tuvo anoche.

-Cieeerto-. Continuó el moreno sonriendo con picardía. –Probablemente él y la comandante tuvieron bastante tiempo para… _Ejercitarse_.

Garrus los observó totalmente perplejo y miles de preguntas aparecieron en su mente. ¿De qué demonios estaban hablando?

-Acaso… Eh… ¿Dije algo anoche?-. Preguntó luchando con todas sus fuerzas por mantener la compostura, pero fallando notoriamente en el intento.

-Bueno, tu cara lo hizo. Fue como si en tu mente tuvieras sexo con Shepard cada vez que la mirabas-. Se burló la mujer logrando que la sangre del turiano se concentrara totalmente en su rostro. Probablemente si su anatomía fuera diferente, estaría rojo como un tomate. Pero de pronto un recuerdo volvió a su mente y se perdió en él.

Shepard había estado moviéndose entre la multitud durante toda la noche, preocupada de que todos estuvieran cómodos, tuvieran lo que necesitaran y se divirtieran. En un comienzo temió que la mujer no se divirtiera por atender a todos los demás, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello era algo que estaba disfrutando. Cada vez que se introducía en alguna conversación grupal la mujer se veía más relajada de lo que había estado durante toda esta guerra y se alegraba de que por fin estuviera obteniendo el descanso que merecía. Se había quedado embobado viéndola de tal forma que cuando Traynor le hizo una pregunta se tardó más de la cuenta en notar que era dirigida hacia él.

-¿Podrías repetirlo?-. Dijo intentando desviar su mirada de la comandante para hacer caso de la conversación grupal, pero para desgracia suya, ya no podía disimular.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó la mujer algo preocupada, pero de inmediato Tali intervino.

-Oh, no te preocupes, Traynor. Estaba demasiado ocupado enamo… *Hip* Enamorándose de Shepard-. Dijo Tali en un tono divertido, logrando diversas reacciones entre los presentes.

-No tenía idea de que estuvieras interesado en la comandante-. Dijo Traynor sin esperar realmente recibir información como esa.

-La comandante es una gran guerrera y una estupenda líder. No me sorprende que te sientas ligado a ella-. Comentó esta vez Samara con un tono de voz solemne.

-Me sorprende el nivel de torpeza al que pueden llegar los primitivos debido a las feromonas. En especial si ni siquiera se han_ unido. _

Aquello fue suficiente para que el turiano deseara estar en una pelea directa contra Soberano en lugar de la situación a la que se estaba enfrentando. ¿Acaso los miembros de la Normandía siempre habían sido tan buenos para opinar sobre relaciones sobre los demás? Recordó beber sin pausa el contenido de su vaso y de pronto su memoria se volvió difusa una vez más, siendo incapaz de recordar que había pasado luego de eso.

-¿Estás bien?-. Preguntó Jacob extrañado ante la repentina ausencia del turiano, pero este no le dio importancia. Necesitaba saber que había ocurrido después de eso, las insinuaciones de Jack no le daban tranquilidad en lo absoluto.

-Hablamos luego-. Dijo simplemente dejando la habitación para encontrar a alguien más que pudiera ayudarle con sus recuerdos. Pasó por el living y notó los fuertes ronquidos de Zaeed al tiempo en que se acercaba a EDI. Eso sería una buena idea, datos verídicos y objetivos capturados por alguien que no puede perder la memoria.

-Buenos días. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Quizá algún medicamento para aliviar el malestar de la resaca-. Ofreció cordialmente la inteligencia artificial cuando el turiano llegó a su lado. Este se apresuró a negar.

-No, gracias EDI, no te preocupes por eso. En realidad, tengo problemas para recordar exactamente qué ocurrió anoche y me gustaría que me ayudaras con eso-. La impaciencia se apoderaba de él.

-Comprendo. ¿Te gustaría que te recuerde algo en particular o debería relatar toda la noche?

-Creo que me las arreglaré con las últimas horas de la fiesta.

-Está bien. Durante las últimas horas los invitados disfrutaron bailando en grupos, incrementando notablemente la cantidad de alcohol ingerida. Tú estabas bailando cerca de la cocina en uno de los grupos más numerosos-. El turiano miró en la dirección a la que la mujer se refería y poco a poco los recuerdos se volvieron más lúcidos en su mente.

Traynor, Cortez, Jack, Tali y Samara se encontraban junto a él teniendo una discusión acerca de los elementos. Para ese entonces todo se veía extraño y su percepción de los sucesos definitivamente no era normal.

Hace semanas que no se sentía tan despreocupado, y ni hablar de la última vez que había bailado de esa forma. Un par de momentos difusos le impidieron seguir recordando con claridad, pero entre todo recordaba haber visto a Shepard hacerse presente en el lugar y acercándose a él para conversar. Se apartaron un poco de la multitud para poder escucharse mejor.

-¿Todo bien, Garrus? Espero que esto te esté sirviendo para_… Liberar el estrés_-. Habló la pelirroja imitando exactamente el mismo tono que el turiano había utilizado en el Purgatorio. Garrus sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo ante aquella voz insinuante, pero sabía que Shepard probablemente estaba bromeando.

-Definitivamente. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que no he estado así de rejalado-. Se las arregló para contestar, pero el alcohol definitivamente no le estaba ayudando a armar una conversación coherente.

-Bueno…- Continuó la mujer cruzándose de brazos y acercándose al turiano de forma provocativa. –Hay mejores formas de liberar estrés-. Murmuró en un tono de voz bajo antes de sonreír y marcharse del lugar, dejando a Garrus totalmente perplejo. Su cara debe haber sido un poema para Jack, ya que la mujer no tardó en comenzar a burlarse una vez que la comandante desapareció, pero el turiano estaba tan inmerso en su intento por sacar alguna conclusión coherente de aquello que no le prestó atención.

Shepard estaba ebria, eso era seguro. ¿Sería un comportamiento normal el insinuarse de esa forma cada vez que llegaba a ese estado?

El turiano volvió a perder el resto de sus recuerdos, sintiendo impotencia. Recuperar su memoria parte por parte era increíblemente frustrante, en especial cuando algo así había ocurrido la noche anterior. Despabiló justo a tiempo para terminar de escuchar la historia que EDI le estaba relatando.

-…47 minutos después, Shepard perdió el conocimiento sobre uno de los sillones y tú la llevaste a su habitación. Esa es toda la información de la que dispongo.

El corazón de Garrus se aceleró al agregar ese pedazo de información a sus recuerdos. Las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido, pero no de una forma que le produjera exactamente tranquilidad. ¿Sería posible que Shepard y él…? No, no, no. No podía ser. Jack tenía que estar equivocada, no podía estar insinuando que algo había ocurrido entre ellos la noche anterior. Jamás se perdonaría el haber actuado con la pelirroja en el estado en ella que estaba.

-Está bien, gracias EDI-. Dijo apresuradamente para moverse de allí y buscar desesperadamente a alguien que pudiera decirle que había ocurrido luego. Sin embargo, todos los demás parecían estar dormidos o demasiado ebrios para hablar. ¿Liara, quizá? Ella estaba consciente de sus sentimientos, probablemente habría puesto más atención que los demás. Volvió a subir las escaleras desde el otro lado del departamento y se sobresaltó al sentir que una voz sin forma corpórea aparente hablaba a su lado.

-Te ves algo perdido, Garrus. ¿Tienes problemas para recordar lo que ocurrió anoche?-. Habló Kasumi materializándose de pronto a su lado. El turiano maldijo su suerte al encontrarse precisamente con ella en ese momento, pero luego recordó que la naturaleza entrometida de Kasumi podría ser precisamente lo que necesitaba.

-Y supongo que tú si lo recuerdas-. Afirmó con seguridad, haciendo que la mujer se llevara un dedo a los labios en gesto pensativo.

-Bueno, puede que se haya dado la coincidencia de que yo haya estado en la habitación de Shepard cuando la cargaste hasta allá-. Dijo en un tono casual, logrando que Garrus se espantara. Sin embargo, prefirió permanecer en silencio para poder saber de una vez por todas lo que había ocurrido. –Luego de que Shepard se desmallara, fuiste el primero en llegar a su lado. Como todos sospechaban que algo ocurría entre ustedes dos, nadie interfirió cuando tú la llevaste hasta su habitación. Sin embargo, tenía curiosidad, así que los seguí.

-¿Y?-. Apresuró el turiano intentando con todas sus fuerzas hacer caso omiso de aquello último.

-La recostaste con cuidado sobre su cama y te quedaste unos minutos más para asegurarte de que estuviera bien. Pero justo cuando te levantaste para marcharte…

Los recuerdos volvieron violentamente y pudo evocar el momento en que Shepard le sujetó firmemente del pecho de su armadura para impedir que se moviera de la posición en la que estaba. Sus parpados se abrieron para dejar ver sus brillantes ojos verdes mirándolo directamente, y la respiración del turiano se cortó al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca.

-Garrus… Quédate aquí esta noche.

Su cuerpo le pidió con desesperación que lanzara sobre ella de una vez por todas y acabara con el inmenso deseo que había desarrollado durante todo ese tiempo, pero aun con la urgencia de su cuerpo y el alcohol en su organismo pudo escuchar en un rincón de su mente a la voz que le gritaba que no debía hacerlo. Estaba totalmente perdido por ella, pero su respeto hacia la mujer era aún mayor. Jamás se permitiría acceder a algo así sin estar seguro de que el deseo que sentía la pelirroja era real y no se trataba de una simple ilusión producida por el alcohol en su cuerpo. Tomó su mano cariñosamente y la sostuvo por un momento antes de contestar.

-Deberías descansar, Shepard.

La mujer lo miró con lo que casi parecía decepción en sus ojos, pero aun así cerró sus parpados obedientemente y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara que estaba totalmente dormida. Dejó su mano sobre su vientre y quitó el cabello rojizo que tapaba su rostro antes de levantarse para finalmente salir del lugar.

-…Fue un poco extraño, en realidad. Cualquiera que te viera diría que estás loco por ella-. Continuó Kasumi, trayendo al turiano de vuelta a la realidad. Este se tomó unos segundos para analizar lo que acababa de recordar, sin saber bien cómo debía reaccionar. Por un lado sentía alivio al no haber actuado estúpidamente, pero por otro lado sentía una fuerte punzada de decepción. Se dirigió nuevamente a la ladrona a su lado que esperaba impacientemente alguna clase de respuesta.

-Sí, bueno, es más complicado que eso-. Respondió simplemente, queriendo alejarse del lugar. –Como sea, gracias, Kasumi. Aunque la próxima vez agradecería que nos dieras… Espacio.

La mujer sonrió. –Sin promesas-. Contestó antes de volverse invisible una vez más y desaparecer.

Garrus caminó de vuelta al sillón en el que había despertado y esta vez Liara se encontraba despierta justo en frente.

-Me vendría bien un poco de té…- Comentó cuando el turiano se sentó, pero este no puso mucha atención en lo que le había dicho. Se preguntaba si lo que había ocurrido habría cambiado en alguna forma su relación con….

-Shepard-. Escuchó que la asari decía y de inmediato giró su cabeza para ver a la recién nombrada de pie junto a él.

-Que tal, chicos. ¿Todo bien?

-Bueno, he estado peor-. Contestó Garrus intentando sonar casual. -¿Qué tal tú? No tienes muy buen aspecto.

-Bueno… Sigo sintiendo que todo da vueltas, pero puedo arreglármelas-. Contestó la mujer claramente afectada por el alcohol. –Voy a revisar cómo están los demás. Deberían bajar a comer algo, probablemente les vendría bien-. Dijo finalmente abandonando el lugar, dejando a Garrus un tanto extrañado. Ni un indicio de que lo de anoche hubiera sido real. ¿Acaso lo había olvidado también? De ser así, quizá sería para mejor.


	6. Chapter 6

El descanso había acabado, y nada pudo traer a Shepard más a la realidad que el duro golpe de una misión fallida. Luego de su crítico fracaso en Thessia, la mujer sentía su moral más baja que nunca. Por supuesto que luego de reponerse del shock inicial se había encargado de animar al resto de la tripulación, pero en esos momentos ni ella se sentía segura del discurso que les había dado.

Revisó los datos por enésima vez, haciendo hasta lo imposible por asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden antes de seguir el rastro de Kai Leng en el Santuario, pero su mente ya había comenzado a divagar y difícilmente podía concentrarse. Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro frustrado. Lo mejor sería ir a hablar con el resto de su tripulación para asegurarse de que todos se encontraran en su mejor forma. Definitivamente no quería presenciar otra baja en su equipo, pese a que sabía que perder gente a esas alturas era casi inevitable. Como comandante estaba consciente de que no podía torturarse por cada muerte, pero una parte de ella inevitablemente lo asumía como un fracaso personal. Durante esa guerra había perdido a más personas cercanas de las que había perdido durante todos sus años como soldado, y este último fracaso hacía que se cuestionara cada una de sus decisiones. ¿Habría sido posible salvaros? Quizá las cosas hubieran tomado un rumbo diferente si ella hubiera sabido jugar bien sus cartas. Y de pronto todas las preguntas que había estado evitando desde que comenzó a ser la voz de su equipo aparecieron de golpe. Se sentía débil, por primera vez en años de servicio se sentía incapaz. Por supuesto que haría hasta lo imposible por rastrear a Kai Leng y detener a los Cegadores, pero ya no se sentía tan optimista al respecto.

Consciente de que sus pensamientos acabarían hundiéndola si continuaba en ese lugar, se puso de pie para salir de su cabina privada y hablar con el resto de la tripulación. Quería estar sola, pero era lo suficientemente lista para saber que no era lo mejor en ese momento. Caminó hasta el ascensor y miró los números, insegura del lugar por el que debería comenzar.

Liara siempre había sido un gran apoyo para ella, pero sinceramente luego de ver su mundo destruido se encontraba en una peor situación. Había sido capaz de subirle un poco el ánimo, pero sabía que su amiga probablemente querría pasar un tiempo a solas.

Garrus… Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho tan solo con pensar en él. Garrus había sido su pilar fundamental desde que lo encontró. Un compañero incansable, listo para partir a cualquier misión cuando sea que lo necesitara. Sus habilidades lo convertían en uno de los pocos miembros con los que podía discutir confiadamente estrategias de combate e incluso algunas decisiones importantes, pero con el tiempo había llegado a ser más que eso. Con él podía hablar abiertamente sobre lo que pensaba, e incluso siendo realista, él siempre se las arreglaba para poner las posibilidades a su favor. Una sonrisa se alojó brevemente en sus labios, pero se desvaneció rápidamente al recordar la situación actual en la que se encontraban. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, Garrus Vakarian la estaba evitando. Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que sus instintos no se equivocaban. Su amigo podía ser un tanto reservado a veces, pero nunca había actuado como lo hacía ahora. Tenía una idea de la razón y aquello era exactamente lo que torturaba su mente. A pesar de que no recordaba absolutamente todo durante la fiesta, las palabras del turiano se grabaron dolorosamente en su mente luego de que ella le pidiese que se pasaran la noche juntos. Garrus la había rechazado, y sabía que probablemente él se estaba tomando un momento para procesar lo ocurrido. Habían sido amigos durante años, después de todo. Entendía que todo aquello no le hiciera sentido alguno.

Sin poder decidirse y queriendo alejar aquello de su mente, Shepard finalmente pulsó el número tres para caminar hacia la cocina. Probablemente podría pensar con mayor claridad luego de tener el estómago lleno. Salió del ascensor y giró en la esquina justo a tiempo para ver las puestas de la Batería Principal cerrándose tras la figura de Tali. Una pequeña pizca de curiosidad apareció en su mente, ya que no era común que ella subiera hasta allí si no quisieran hablar algo importante. Usualmente se comunicaban a través del intercomunicador. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo, pero súbitamente una serie de sucesos se hilaron en su mente, dándole sentido a todas aquellas veces que los había visto actuar extraño. Tali hablando de relaciones inter-especie, todas aquellas extrañas expresiones y miradas entre ellos, aquella película que Tali tanto adoraba, _Fleet and Flotilla… _Y finalmente, Garrus rechazándola. Por supuesto. El descubrimiento la dejó helada en su lugar con la mirada totalmente fija en las puertas de la Batería Principal, haciéndole perder el apetito por completo. Si era posible, la angustia se había intensificado en su interior.

-¿Comandante?

La voz del proteano logró traerla a la realidad y de inmediato se giró hacia él.

-Javik. ¿Necesitas algo?-. Preguntó intentando distraer su mente del reciente descubrimiento.

-No-. Contestó el proteano mirando en dirección a la Batería Principal. Pero su expresión parecía algo intrigada, y de inmediato volvió a verla a ella. –Sí. En realidad, hay algo que quiero preguntar.

-Está bien, te escucho-. Contestó agradecida de tener algo más en lo que pensar. Javik pareció pensar su pregunta antes de finalmente hablar.

-¿Es esto lo que le impulsa a pelear, comandante? ¿El turiano?

La mujer esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa, y al parecer se notaba en su expresión, ya que Javik parecía satisfecho con los resultados.

-Sí, pelear por mis seres queridos me da fuerza-. Contestó consciente de que desviaba la pregunta del proteano, pero no quería ventilar sus sentimientos por Garrus.

-No es a lo que me refiero-. Contestó en seco, sin cambiar aquella expresión seria de su rostro. –El turiano es diferente.

Shepard lo miró fijamente sin saber que contestar, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho más. Javik se acercó a ella con pasos decididos logrando intimidarla un poco, pero aun así no se movió de su lugar. El proteano se paró frente a ella, a una distancia que normalmente le habría parecido demasiado íntima, pero en cuanto este sujetó firmemente sus brazos, supo lo que tramaba. No lo impidió.

Pasaron unos momentos confusos en su mente en los que percibió la fuerte conexión que se creaba entre ellos. No tuvo miedo de dejarlo indagar en sus pensamientos, ya que podía sentir que él era capaz de ver más allá de sus simples recuerdos. Sus emociones también estaban siendo transmitidas, y ella misma volvió a sentir vívidamente cada una de las situaciones que Javik pudo ver.

El flujo de información acabó, pero el proteano no apartó sus manos de los brazos de la mujer inmediatamente. La miraba fijamente, con la clara intención de darle un sentido a lo que acababa de ver. La pelirroja escuchó pasos al costado y de inmediato giró la cabeza para identificar a Tali saliendo de la Batería Principal. Justo detrás de la puerta, Garrus la observaba con clara inquietud. Por primera vez en días le dedicaba una mirada directa, pero las puertas se cerraron rápidamente, impidiéndole ver más allá. El proteano soltó sus brazos al tiempo en que la quariana pasaba a su lado. Sabía que debía tener una expresión extrañada detrás de ese casco, pero no tenía muchas ganas de darle ningún tipo de explicación.

-Shepard-. Dijo a modo de saludo mientras seguía su camino, a lo que la mujer asintió la cabeza débilmente. No estaba en contra de la relación de sus dos amigos, si habían sido capaz de encontrar la felicidad el uno con el otro, grandioso. Sin embargo, no podía ser tan hipócrita para no admitir que aquello sería fácil de sobrellevar, al menos al comienzo. Jamás se lo había imaginado, y era un golpe duro de asimilar. En especial con todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia Garrus. Lo más terrible era que ahora parecían más fuertes que nunca.

Miró a Javik nuevamente, recordando que aún se encontraba frente a ella. El proteano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, pero no se veía demasiado amigable. Era más bien burlesca.

-Este es el producto de las ineficientes formas de comunicación de este ciclo-. Dijo tomando un par de pasos de distancia de la mujer. –Estoy sorprendido por su errático razonamiento, Comandante. En especial con su audaz intuición en el campo de batalla. Los primitivos tienen demasiadas debilidades-. Dijo finalmente girándose para marcharse del lugar sin previo aviso. Shepard intentó darle sentido a sus palabras, pero fracasó. ¿A qué se refería con que su razonamiento era errado? Obviamente tenía que ver con Garrus, el proteano se concentró específicamente en aquel tipo de recuerdos. Aun no entendía por qué le había permitido leerla, quizá por algún oculto y desesperado deseo de expresar lo que tenía en su interior. Pero ¿Javik? Maldición, aquello era simplemente descabellado.

-o-

Shepard tomó el rastreador que Miranda le había ofrecido y lo apretó fuertemente en su puño. Su hermana menor, Oriana, aún se encontraba al costado, sujetándole la mano al cuerpo ahora inerte frente a ellas.

-Vamos Oriana, te sacaremos de aquí-. Dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie para tomar a la joven y llevársela al transbordador. El viaje de vuelta a la Normandía fue silencioso y Shepard lo agradeció. Después de lo ocurrido no le quedaban demasiadas ganas de hablar. Aunque admitía que el silencio de Tali era un tanto sospechoso, ya que la mujer no solía mantenerse callada por tanto tiempo. Tras llegar finalmente a la nave, se aseguró de que Oriana recibiera atención médica por parte de la doctora Chakwas y fijó el curso de vuelta a la Ciudadela para devolverla a su hogar sana y salva. Era lo menos que podía hacer por Miranda ahora.

-Comandante, la misión en Horizonte pareció afectarle bastante a Tali. Se encuentra en el Puerto de Observación si desea hablar con ella-. Informó Traynor cuando pasó a su lado. Shepard tenía la intención de reportarse una vez más a Hackett, pero supuso que aquello podría esperar un poco más.

-Gracias, Traynor-. Dijo la pelirroja girándose para regresar al ascensor. Le causaba curiosidad el saber por qué su amiga se habría tomado tan mal toda aquella situación. Seguro, aquel laboratorio con la etiqueta de Santuario había sido algo terrible de ver, pero no era nada a lo que no se hubieran enfrentado antes. Cerberus era capaz de cosas terribles, y todos eran conscientes de eso.

Una vez que dio con la habitación en la que estaba la quariana, ella la saludó en un claro estado de ebriedad. Tras cruzar un par de palabras con ella, no le costó demasiado averiguar la razón por la que se encontraba en aquel estado. Por supuesto, su padre.

Tali brindó en el nombre de Miranda y sus pensamientos se trasladaron rápidamente hacia las últimas palabras de la agente, produciendo una repentina oleada de lástima. No habían comenzado exactamente bien, pero había aprendido a apreciarla y a confiar en ella. Nuevamente aquellas horribles preguntas se alojaban en su cerebro. ¿Y si hubiera llegado antes? ¿Hubiera sido capaz de…?

-Shepard.

La comandante miró a su amiga, quien se había girado en su dirección.

-¿Hay algo entre Javik y tú?

_¡¿Qué?!_ Pensó la pelirroja sin poder creer que hubiera oído semejante pregunta. No tenía sentido alguno. Incluso si aquella situación en los Alojamientos de la Tripulación había sido un poco extraña, todos sabían que Javik tenía la capacidad de leer a las personas. No había razones para que pensaran más allá de eso. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-. Logró preguntar al fin, omitiendo la sorpresa que le producía si quiera que la quariana se lo planteara. No tenía nada en contra del proteano, pero aquello sonaba simplemente absurdo.

-Se ven más cercanos últimamente. Lo dejaste entrar en tu mente, Shepard, debes admitir que eso es extraño. Incluso lo llevaste a él en lugar de Garrus durante la última misión-. La quariana apenas se la arregló para arrastrar aquellas palabras, hablando con lentitud para poder modularlas exitosamente. Pero a pesar de que sabía que su amiga estaba totalmente ebria, Shepard no podía evitar cuestionarse si esa era la imagen que había estado dando últimamente.

-Necesitaba apoyo biótico. Liara aún está afectada por Thessia-. Intentó explicar la mujer, pero Tali no parecía estar escuchando nada de lo que le dijera.

-Es fuerte y admito que sus poderes pueden ser… Llamativos. Pero tiene más de 50.000 años, que tan loco es eso.

Shepard sonrió, comenzando a divertirse un poco con la situación. –Tali…

-Sonaba tan molesto cuando le pregunté sobre ti… Pero creo que esa es la forma en la que se protege a sí mismo.

-¿Le preguntaste sobre mí?-. La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír ante la idea del proteano siendo atacado por las falsas acusaciones de la quariana. Su reacción debe haber sido digna de escuchar. –Está bien, escúchame, Tali-. Dijo finalmente, sentándose a su lado para que le pusiera atención. –No hay nada entre Javik y yo.

Tali miró en su dirección en silencio antes de volver a hablar.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no has intentado nada con Garrus aun?

Shepard no supo que responder a aquello. Un montón de dudas surgieron de improvisto, pero Tali habló nuevamente antes de que pudiera sacarlas de su cabeza.

-Sé que te gusta, Shepard. Los dos actúan como adolescentes cuando están juntos-. La quariana dijo esto último en un claro tono de burla.

-Espera… ¿Garrus y tú no están…?

-¡¿Qué?! _Keelah_, Shepard, no me digas que no lo habías notado antes.

-¿Notar qué?-. Preguntó la pelirroja con impaciencia.

Tali rió. –A Garrus le gustas. Probablemente eres la única persona que no se ha dado cuenta de eso aún.

Shepard sintió una enorme calidez en su interior, algo que pensó que había perdido. Incluso si su mente aun intentaba darle una lógica a lo que acababa de oír, la incontenible sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios le decía que ya había aceptado aquella información. Ahora entendía lo que Javik había intentado decirle acerca de su mal razonamiento. Por supuesto, ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado llevar tanto por las emociones? Normalmente ella era bastante perceptiva, en especial cuando se trataba de descifrar un comportamiento de Garrus. Lo conocía bien. Pero aquel rechazo en su departamento había logrado confundirla por completo, incluso si ahora eso parecía tener sentido. Garrus no tomaría ventaja de una mujer ebria, dejando relucir toda su caballerosidad en el proceso. Hizo una divertida mueca de desafío. Oh, Garrus Vakarian se las iba a pagar.


	7. Chapter 7

-Entonces…

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-Eso solo puede significar que algo no anduvo bien.

Garrus hizo lo posible para centrar su atención en la tarea que tenía en frente. Estaba cansado y frustrado, consciente de que todo por fin le estaba pasando la cuenta. Disimular frente a Shepard después de lo ocurrido en su departamento no era nada fácil, y finalmente había acabado evitándola. Tampoco era algo que le hiciera sentir exactamente bien, pero al menos de esa forma no la incomodaría haciendo algo estúpido. Tenía que reponerse rápido, sabía que habían cosas más importantes en las que pensar, pero al parecer sus hormonas no estaban de acuerdo.

-Nada ocurrió entre nosotros, Tali-. Contestó en un tono cansado sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Sabía que el momento del interrogatorio llegaría tarde o temprano, pero lamentablemente la quariana no lo había encontrado en el mejor de los momentos. Esta se apoyó en la baranda a su lado antes de volver a hablar.

-Evadirla no es la mejor opción, Garrus. Shepard no es torpe. Se dará cuenta-. Intentó convencerlo con un tono serio, algo poco usual en ella en una conversación de ese tipo. El turiano finalmente dejó lo que hacía apoyando sus manos en el tablero y soltando un suspiro. Tali volvió a hablar. –No te des por vencido tan pronto-. Dijo finalmente antes de girarse para salir de la Batería Principal.

El aludido se volteó para ver a su amiga salir, pero justo en ese momento su mirada fue atrapada por algo más. Al final del pasillo, Javik sujetaba a Shepard firmemente por sus brazos. Pudo ver que la comandante le devolvía la mirada justo antes de que las puertas se cerraran y tuvo que contener el impulso de ir hacia allá. ¿Por qué estarían haciendo algo así? Sabía que Javik estaba leyéndola, pudo reconocer las características de la situación. Había sido testigo de eso antes. Pero aun así, ¿Por qué Shepard se lo había permitido? Hasta ahora no habían tenido más contacto del que era estrictamente necesario, y algo en su interior le decía que esta interacción no lo había sido. Maldijo sus propios pensamientos. ¿Desde cuándo Javik había comenzado a ser una amenaza en su mente? No tenía sentido alguno. No había razón por la que se interesaran el uno en el otro en un ámbito más que profesional, pero aun así la horrible sensación de impotencia no parecía querer abandonarlo.

Pasó horas centrado en hacer lo que mejor sabía en la Batería Principal, perdiéndose en sus tortuosas reflexiones. La situación hacía evidente que el tiempo se estaba agotando y el momento de la batalla final se hacía cada vez más cercano. Eso sí lograban sobrevivir hasta entonces. Dejó de teclear abruptamente, consciente de que debía tomar una decisión, debía actuar ahora. Tenía que ser capaz de dejar de lado su cobardía y tomar la oportunidad ahora que la tenía.

Con esto en mente, el turiano por fin abandonó el lugar para ir en busca de Shepard.

-o-

-Doctora T'Soni, nuestras redes han detectado información que podría resultarle de interés.

La asari se acercó a la pantalla con curiosidad y comenzó a investigar los archivos que le habían llegado. Una grabación de audio y cortos mensajes de los pocos contactos que aún tenía en Omega. La mujer reprodujo el audio.

_-Señor, Aria T'Loak está intentando penetrar nuestras defensas._

Se escuchó la risa escéptica de un hombre antes de que este hablara.

_-Quiero verla intentarlo. _

La mujer del comienzo volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono de voz nervioso.

_-Hay un problema, señor. No viene sola. La acompaña…_

Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue interferencia, y la grabación se acabó. Liara tuvo un horrible presentimiento.

-Glyph, intenta conseguir imágenes y mantenme al tanto de todo lo que ocurra.

-Sí, doctora T'Soni.

La mujer salió del lugar a toda velocidad para cerciorarse de lo que su mente había comenzado a suponer. Si había alguien quien sabría dónde estaba la Comandante, ese probablemente sería Joker. Shepard les había anunciado que se detendrían durante unas horas en la Ciudadela, y ahora su tardanza comenzaba a tener sentido. Tomó el ascensor y llegó justo a tiempo para ver al turiano discutiendo agitadamente con el conductor de la nave.

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?

-Maldición, ya te lo dije. Lo único que me dijo antes de irse es que haría un par de entregas y luego volvería a la nave. No soy su niñera, supuse que tú estarías más interesado en tomar ese puesto-. Se defendió el piloto, logrando irritar aún más a Garrus.

-Lo que dice Jeff es cierto. Shepard no dio mayor detalle de su destino. Sin embargo, es extraño. Ya debería estar de vuelta-. Intervino esta vez EDI.

El turiano se giró exasperado dispuesto a salir de la nave para in en busca de la pelirroja, pero en lugar de eso, se topó de frente con su amiga.

-Creo que sé dónde está Shepard-. Dijo con un tono de voz que logró todo menos tranquilizarlo.

-o-

Garrus había pasado horas pendiente de la poca información que se filtraba hacia las redes de Liara, impaciente por saber con claridad que estaba ocurriendo. No era difícil de imaginar: Aria planeaba retomar Omega y le había pedido ayuda a Shepard para hacerlo. Sin embargo, no había notado el momento en el que la orgullosa mujer había llegado a confiar tanto en la Comandante como para confiarle una tarea tan delicada, y más aún, pedirle ayuda. Tenía sentido que Shepard no le hubiese comentado a nadie más sobre sus planes, después de todo, era una misión secreta. Pero algo dentro de él le hacía sentir decepcionado. Por alguna razón, no esperaba ser excluido de algo tan delicado como eso. Quizá se debía a la costumbre que había adquirido de formar parte incluso de los planes más confidenciales de la mujer, pero aun así, pensar de esa forma estaba fuera de lugar. Shepard velaba por el bienestar de todos ellos, y su deber era confiar en ella. Incluso si no le gustaba para nada la situación en la que se había metido.

Después de lo que casi había parecido una eternidad, recibió el mensaje de que la Comandante estaba de vuelta en la nave. Su estómago se encogió en una mezcla de alivio y nerviosismo. Que Shepard llegara sana y salva eran maravillosas noticias, pero lo que debía hacer a continuación le armaba un nudo en el estómago. Caminó con lentitud en una mala excusa para retrasar el momento que sabía debía enfrentar y su corazón latió fuertemente cuando se vio una vez más frente a la puerta de su cabina privada. Llamó dos veces y entró tras recibir una respuesta positiva, tal y como la primera vez. Shepard se encontraba sentada sobre su cama con un vaso en su mano, revisando reportes. Su rostro y sus brazos tenían claros indicios de una batalla reciente, pero no había ninguna herida realmente preocupante.

-Garrus. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

El turiano se acercó un poco antes de hablar.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo-. Contestó sacando seguridad de quien sabe dónde.

-Está bien, te escucho-. La mujer contestó sin levantar la vista, causando incomodidad en el recién llegado. Pero no dejó que esto lo detuviera.

-Puede que esto te suene un poco extraño, pero…- No recibir ninguna clase de mirada por parte de la mujer le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. –He estado… Sintiendo un afecto especial por ti últimamente-. Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Pero el tiempo que se tomaba la mujer en reaccionar le hacía tener un terrible presentimiento.

Shepard un sorbo a su vaso antes de contestar. –Es mutuo, Garrus. Ya sabes que no eres solo un miembro más de la tripulación, eres mi amigo-. Dijo en tono casual, aun sin mirarlo directamente.

Aquella respuesta lo había encontrado volando bajo. Se había puesto en todas las situaciones que su mente pudo imaginar, pero esa definitivamente no era una de ellas.

-No es exactamente a lo que me refería… Shepard-. Se acercó algo frustrado y tomó el objeto de sus manos para ser centro de su atención, logrando por fin que la pelirroja lo mirara. Sin embargo, no duró más de un par de segundos antes de que la mujer se pusiera de pie.

-Sé que estás nervioso por la batalla final, Garrus. Yo también lo estoy.

El turiano la tomó del brazo antes de que volviera a escabullirse.

-Shepard, por favor. No intentes evitarme.

-Bueno, tú lo hiciste por casi tres días.

Garrus se sorprendió al recibir aquella respuesta. No era exactamente lo que había estado esperando. ¿Había sido evidente? Por supuesto que sí, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta dada la relación que ellos tenían. Sin embargo, era extraño que la mujer se mostrara afectada por eso. No era usual, y ahora se sentía terriblemente culpable. Nunca pretendió que pasara un mal momento.

-Shepard, lo siento. No quería…" Notó que la mujer estaba luchando por contener una sonrisa "Espera, ¿Estás intentando vengarte?

Los labios de la mujer se curvaron ahora libremente en una sonrisa maliciosa, y de pronto se cruzó de brazos reclinando su espalda contra una de las paredes.

-Quizá. De ser así, ¿Qué harás al respecto?

La mujer parecía emanar claramente un aire de seducción que comenzaba a afectarle, pero temió que sus nervios y el intenso calor que se había formado en su interior estuvieran jugándole en contra. Su cintura se veía ahora más prominente debido a la posición en la que estaba, y aquella actitud desafiante lo volvía loco. Maldición, ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

-Creo que el tema principal se desvió un poco.

-Tienes razón-. La mujer se movió de la posición en la que estaba, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia su escritorio. –Entonces, ¿De qué querías…?

Shepard dejó de hablar abruptamente cuando notó que la atrapaban fuertemente por la cintura. La cabeza del turiano descansó en la hendidura de su cuello, provocándole una agradable sensación al sentir su respiración directamente contra su piel.

-Sabes lo que he intentado decirte, Shepard-. Murmuró Garrus en su oído, logrando que la mujer sintiera un cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo. Se preguntó cómo era posible que el turiano fuera tan provocativo sin siquiera proponérselo. Sin contenerse más, sujetó las manos ajenas con las suyas y las puso en sus caderas, subiéndolas lentamente por su vientre para incitarlo.

Garrus no se atrevió a mover un centímetro de su cuerpo por miedo a arruinar la situación. Las pronunciadas curvas de la pelirroja se sentían aún más tentadoras bajo su tacto, y estaba seguro de que la situación en la que estaban distaba mucho de lo profesional, incluso de la mera amistad.

Tocó su busto con suavidad, consiguiendo un suspiro complacido por parte de la comandante, lo que le incitó a seguir. La tela de su delgada remera comenzaba a hacerse molesta. Quería sentir la suavidad de su piel, tal y como lo hacía con su expuesto cuello. Deslizó sus manos de vuelta a sus caderas y comenzó a subir una vez más, esta vez en contacto directo con su piel. Sin embargo, se sintió decepcionado al llegar arriba una vez más y sentir un nuevo trozo de tela cubriendo su delantera. Maldición, ¿Cuánta ropa usaban los humanos? Estuvo a punto de quitarlo para recorrer su cuerpo libremente cuando un mensaje por el altavoz logró sobresaltarlos a ambos.

-Shepard, el Almirante Hackett solicita que te haga saber que la flota está lista para atacar la base de Cerberus.

Garrus tomó distancia pese a que su cuerpo suplicaba lo contrario. La confusión le llegó de golpe, como si hubiera estado sumido en una burbuja por demasiado tiempo.

-Está bien EDI. Estaré allí en un segundo.

Miró nerviosamente a la Comandante, un tanto inseguro de cómo debía comportarse a continuación.

-Lo sabías, ¿Verdad?-. Preguntó ahora consciente de que la mujer había estado intentando irritarlo desde que entró en la habitación. Si hubiera estado menos preocupado de sus propios pensamientos, probablemente lo hubiera notado antes.

-Me acabo de enterar hoy-. Contestó la pelirroja sin borrar la sonrisa juguetona de su rostro. –Y debo decir que no estuviste nada mal.

Garrus sintió una repentina oleada de vergüenza al recordar con detalle lo que acababa de hacer. Se había dejado llevar por completo, incluso antes de decirle a Shepard cómo se sentía.

-Oh bueno… Acerca de eso…

-Estaré esperando el momento en que podamos retomarlo-. Dijo coquetamente antes de finalmente girarse con la intención de abandonar la habitación. –Hasta entonces, ¿Cuidarás mi espalda en la siguiente batalla?

El turiano se despojó de toda duda antes de responder, incluso si la afirmación anterior le había hecho sentir algo aturdido.

-Siempre.


	8. Chapter 8

¡Disculpa por la demora! Tuve un problema inspiracional bastante grande, pero lo solucioné. ¡Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo!

* * *

-¿A qué te refieres con situación íntima?

La Inteligencia Artificial permaneció en silencio por un par de segundos, como si estuviera evaluando lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-No creo que Shepard esté de acuerdo con que revele esa información.

-Oh, vamos EDI. Ya comenzaste.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente, por lo que cuando Shepard finalmente acabó de arreglar detalles con Hackett y fijar el curso a la base de Cerberus, toda la tripulación tenía algo que decir acerca de la vida privada de la Comandante.

Garrus había estado intentando mantener su mente ocupada sin éxito alguno. Incluso había considerado hablar con Tali antes de que llegaran a su destino, pero no sentía realmente atraído por la idea. Pensar demasiado. Ese era su terrible problema. Finalmente había ocurrido algo entre Shepard y él, pero, ¿Había sido lo suficientemente claro con respecto a sus sentimientos? Probablemente no tendrían mucho tiempo para hablar con tantas cosas que hacer, y dejar tantos cabos sueltos antes de aquella importante misión lo estaba matando. Finalmente decidió encontrar consuelo en la batería principal, pero cuando pasó junto a la cocina, la vista de James poniéndole algo de sal a sus "huevos revueltos" le distrajo. Extraño nombre para un plato de comida.

-Que tal, Vakarian-. Saludó en cuanto notó la presencia del turiano. –Lo tenías bien guardado, ¿Eh? No pensé que realmente tuvieras los cojones para hacerlo.

Garrus no entendió a lo que se refería, pero la curiosidad pudo con él. Gran error.

-Y con eso te refieres a…

-Shepard y tú. Escuché que han estado ocupados-. El turiano se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Incluso se arrepintió de detenerse a conversar con él en primer lugar. ¿Qué sucedía con todos últimamente? Era como si intentaran desesperadamente mantener a Shepard en su cabeza. Como si lo necesitara.

-Puedo darte algunos consejos si los necesitas. Aunque… No estoy seguro de cómo ustedes dos… Bueno… De cómo funciona.

-Gracias, Vega, es muy considerado de tu parte, pero no necesito tus consejos-. Contestó rápidamente, intentando callarlo antes de que intentara indagar más en el tema. Sí, probablemente no era una buena idea. En especial porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba.

-Está bien, como como quieras-. Contestó James volviendo a centrar su atención en sus huevos. El turiano estaba a punto de escapar de allí, pero una segunda voz lo detuvo.

-Garrus. ¿Te importaría si hablamos por un momento?

Se sintió repentinamente nervioso, como si estuviera a punto de ser reprendido por hacer algo malo. No tenía idea del momento en que la mujer había llegado allí. Shepard saludó a James casualmente y luego caminaron juntos hacia la batería principal. Eso probablemente le daría más a la tripulación de que hablar.

Las puertas se cerraron y él se mantuvo de pie ansiosamente a sus espaldas.

-Entonces… No necesitas ningún consejo, ¿Eh? Me gustaría ver esto-. Dijo la mujer provocativamente. Maldición, había escuchado eso. Ella se acercó hasta que sus manos se apoyaron en el pecho del turiano y él no pudo evitar responder a aquel gesto sujetándole por la cintura.

-Quieres decir… ¿Ahora mismo?-. Preguntó con inseguridad y notó que la expresión de su acompañante cambiaba un poco.

-Podría ser la única oportunidad que tengamos.

El tono de su voz le produjo un mal presentimiento. Eso no podía estar bien. Él estaba bastante nervioso con respecto a aquella pelea también, especialmente ante la posibilidad de perderla. Pero no podía actuar como si ya la hubiesen vencido. Todos confiaban en ella con sus vidas y había una buena razón para aquello. No le permitiría rendirse tan pronto. No era una opción. Necesitaba que se mantuviera positiva. Necesitaba que ganara aquella guerra y regresara a su lado.

Sostuvo su mentón para observarla directamente a los ojos y no pudo evitar notar que tenían el mismo brillo que distinguió cuando estuvieron en su departamento. Algo que en ese entonces no pudo reconocer, y muy extraño de ver en la expresión de la Comandante. Inseguridad.

-Será la primera vez de muchas otras-. Se sorprendió de la seguridad que su propia voz emanaba, pero la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de mujer lo mantuvo firme. Se acercó hacia ella para alcanzar sus labios en un gesto humano muy característico. La sensación era suave, y no le costó descubrir la razón por la que los humanos hacían eso tan seguido. Se sentía increíblemente bien. La mujer rodeó el cuello del turiano con sus brazos y se paró en puntillas para profundizar el contacto. Sus lenguas se encontraron, logrando producir que un cosquilleo recorriera todo su cuerpo. La mujer rompió con el contacto súbitamente y él se sintió decepcionado, pero aquello cambió rápidamente cuando desabrochó su chaqueta y la dejó resbalar por sus brazos. Él no estaba exactamente orgulloso de admitirlo, pero había estado fantaseando con su cuerpo por meses. Sus bocas se unieron nuevamente y él la levantó sin esfuerzo para apoyarla sobre el teclado en el que solía trabajar. Mordió su cuello con suavidad, haciéndola suspirar. Sus instintos animales estaban comenzando a hacerse evidentes y era difícil contenerlos, pero ella se sentía tan suave y frágil que temía dañarla. Algo que jamás imaginó que pensaría de Shepard.

-Estás lleno de sorpresas-. Dijo la mujer respirando agitadamente.

-Y solo estoy comenzando-. Susurró el turiano junto a su cuello, haciendo que la piel de la mujer se erizara.

Su esencia era algo más. No sabía por qué, pero lo volvía loco. Tocó su piel debajo de la remera una vez más y se sintió atraído por su calidez. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y acarició sus suaves piernas, sintiéndose sorprendido por la magnitud de su propio deseo.

-No planeas continuar con tu armadura puesta, ¿Verdad?-. Se burló la mujer trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad por un segundo. Estaba tan concentrado en ella que se había olvidado por completo de su condición.

Los minutos pasaron entre besos y caricias mientras la ropa comenzaba a caer. La temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentó, así como también el ritmo de sus respiraciones. Lo único que se interponía entre él y la piel desnuda de la mujer era aquella molesta tela que cubría su busto nuevamente. Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, ya que llevó sus manos rápidamente a su espalda para quitarlo. Se encontraba ahora totalmente expuesta, excitándolo inmensamente. Creó un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta dar finalmente con su pecho y ella soltó un gemido en cuanto él lamió una zona sensible. Definitivamente quería escuchar eso una vez más.

Pronto la fuerte respiración de la mujer se había transformado en una serie de gemidos y su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse debajo del suyo.

-Quiero sentirte, Garrus-. Pidió con dificultad.

La mezcla de excitación y ansiedad en la voz de la mujer le hicieron sentir nervios nuevamente, pero no había forma de que se retractara ahora. Quería aquello tanto como ella. Quizá incluso más. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y las sujetó a su costado para moverse con mayor facilidad y luego empujó suavemente contra su cuerpo.

Ella soltó un gemido de excitación, y se fue volviendo incluso más ruidoso a medida que se adentraba más en su interior. El turiano no recordaba haber sentido algo semejante en su vida, pero no podía concentrarse totalmente en el placer. Las expresiones humanas eran difíciles de leer, y estaba teniendo dificultades intentando descifrar si su rostro era de dolor o placer.

-No voy a romperme, Garrus-. Murmuró con impaciencia, dándole un poco más de confianza para continuar. Incluso si no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuera una buena idea, permitió que sus instintos tomaran control por un minuto y finalmente embistió con mayor fuerza, adentrándose por completo. La mujer intentó contener aquel fuerte quejido, pero falló por completo. Al menos ahora el resto de la tripulación podría hablar con justificada razón.

Las caderas de la mujer comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y sus piernas rodearon la cintura ajena para mantener el contacto. Él coordinó sus movimientos con su ritmo, volviéndose cada vez más enérgicos. Las expresiones de su rostro y los sonidos que emitía cada vez que embestía contra su cuerpo eran más de lo que él podía soportar. Sus manos se deslizaron hacia su busto una vez más para estimular aquella zona sensible, recibiendo finalmente la reacción que pudo identificar como su orgasmo. Aquello fue suficiente para producir el suyo.

Dejó descansar su frente en su suave pecho, intentando recuperar su respiración normal y procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero el fuerte espasmo que había recorrido su cuerpo segundos atrás le dificultaba la tarea.

-Comandante, 5 minutos para llegar a la base enemiga-. Escucharon a Joker hablar a través del parlante. Garrus no pudo evitar reír.

-Creo que lo sabe.

-Definitivamente lo sabe.

-o-

-Estamos juntos hasta el final.

-No importa lo que suceda… Sabes que te amo. Siempre lo haré.

La mujer se acercó y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla del turiano. Un terrible dolor invadía todo su cuerpo, pero aquello no se comparaba a la angustia de verla marcharse.

-Shepard, yo… También te amo-. La observó alejarse y dar la orden para que la Normandía se fuera de allí. Sus ojos observaron el lugar en el que su cuerpo desaparecía hasta que las puertas de la nave se cerraron, impidiéndole ver nada más. Tali prácticamente arrastró su cuerpo dentro de la nave. Tenía una sensación de ardor en el pecho que apenas podía soportar.

Se supone que él debería estar con ella. Cuidarla. Incluso morir por ella, de ser necesario. Era el fallo más grande y doloroso de su vida.

-¡Garrus!

Despertó con aquella voz trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. No le costó darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

-¿Qué hora es?-. Preguntó sentándose sobre la cama mientras su amiga quariana se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

-5 AM. Aún quedan un par de horas para que el sol salga en este planeta.

Habían pasado cerca de dos meses desde entonces, pero las pesadillas no desaparecían. Ni siquiera con el tiempo. Estar en el planeta Tierra no ayudaba a hacer las cosas más fáciles. Había un montón de cosas que hacer, mucho que reconstruir, pero no podía mantener su mente lo suficientemente ocupada. Siempre había espacio para ella. Incluso durante sus sueños

-Será mejor que me ponga a trabajar-. Dijo levantándose para dejar la pequeña habitación en la que se estaba quedando. Tali lo observó preocupada, pero no se atrevió a detenerlo.

Incluso a aquellas horas, aun había gente de pie intentando devolver todo a la normalidad. Era un poco extraño ver a todos cooperando, tan dispuestos a ayudar. Sin grupos anti-alienígenas por parte de los humanos, sin discriminación, sin odio entre especies. Era algo agradable de ver, pero él estaba seguro de que no duraría demasiado. La gente estaba agradecida de haber sobrevivido y de haber triunfado en la guerra, estaban viviendo bajo la ilusión de unidad que les había dejado el enfrentarse a un enemigo más poderoso. Pero ahora que la amenaza había desaparecido, las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Era cuestión de tiempo. Las diferencias tomarían importancia nuevamente y la gente comenzaría a pelear por cada cosa irrelevante en la que no coincidieran. Era simplemente la forma en la que las cosas eran. La naturaleza de los orgánicos.

Caminó hasta el lugar donde estaba el hospital y vio a Liara salir del edificio con sus manos llenas de suministros. Se veía terrible.

-Deberías dormir de vez en cuando, ¿No crees?-. Dijo cuando ella se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para oírlo. La mujer no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que oyó su voz.

-Dice quien se levanta a las 5 de la madrugada-. El turiano relajó su expresión y ella continuó hablando. –Supongo que somos un desastre.

Tenía razón, como siempre. Pero las cosas mejorarían con el tiempo. Necesitaba creer en aquello.

-Nos recuperaremos.

La asari lo miró con una sonrisa cálida. El turiano no pudo adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

-Quiero creerlo.

Estaba a punto de responder, pero notaron la presencia de Tali.

-Será mejor que lleve esto donde pertenece. Cuídense-. Dijo la mujer finalmente, dejando el lugar. Garrus y Tali caminaron juntos en silencio por un par de minutos.

-Deberías quedarte en otro lugar, Tali. No quiero despertarte cada vez que tenga una pesadilla-. Dijo de pronto el turiano, sorprendiéndola un poco. Él no era exactamente muy abierto a hablar sobre sus pesadillas, por lo que le resultó extraño que trajera el tema.

-No te preocupes por eso. No es como si tuviera dulces sueños de todas formas.

Garrus no estaba exactamente convencido por su respuesta, pero no quería discutir. Tali había estado vigilándolo desde la desaparición de Shepard, incluso si no había querido admitirlo abiertamente. No se sentía cómodo con su amiga tomándose la molestia de cuidarlo, pero tenía que admitir que durante las primeras semanas había sido un desastre. No podía culparla por preocuparse, y se lo agradecía.

-¿Aun crees que está viva?-. Preguntó de pronto, haciendo que dejara de caminar. Ella se detuvo también y esperó ansiosamente la respuesta.

-Sí, lo creo-. Respondió con sinceridad. No tenía ganas de hablar de aquello, pero no importaba lo que la gente le dijera, siempre esperaría su regreso. En especial luego de que las autoridades declararan que no habían podido encontrar su cuerpo.

El turiano no pudo adivinar qué clase de expresión tenía su amiga en ese momento, pero pudo identificar la timidez en sus próximas palabras.

-Quizá sea hora de seguir adelante, Garrus. Aferrarse a cosas nuevas-. Dio un paso más hacia él y tomó una de sus manos con inseguridad. –Quizá… Algo que esté aquí y ahora.

Estaba tan sorprendido que le tomó varios segundos reaccionar. ¿Estaba insinuando lo que creía? No, no era posible. ¿Cómo podría ser? ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

-Tali, yo…

-¡Garrus!

Se estaba volviendo usual que la gente le interrumpiera, pero esta vez se sentía agradecido. No sabía cómo enfrentarse a aquella situación. Miró a la dueña de aquella voz y no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando vio la expresión en su rostro. Liara se vía alarmada.

-¿Qué sucede?-. Preguntó impacientándose.

-Encontraron a Shepard.


	9. Chapter 9

Quería abrir sus ojos, pero era demasiado difícil. No atrevió a moverse ni un centímetro, incluso respirar era terriblemente doloroso. Definitivamente ya no estaba en el suelo, ni menos cubierta por ceniza y escombros. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cómo es que seguía viva? Más importante aún, ¿Qué había pasado luego de que había decidido destruir a los Segadores? Se forzó a intentar abrir los ojos una vez más, pero la brillante luz del lugar y su vista borrosa solo le permitieron distinguir tres sombras unos cuantos metros más allá. El lugar se veía como un laboratorio.

-Entonces, ¿Su vida ya no peligra?-. Preguntó una voz humana. Una voz terriblemente conocida. Pero, ¿Quién era? El que se veía como un salariano revisó unos cuantos papeles y tomó algo de distancia antes de hablar.

-Lo está. Pero deberíamos esperar un par de días antes de comenzar el procedimiento. No se encuentra totalmente estable aun.

Oyó que el humano soltaba un gruñido de molestia, lo que la hizo sentir algo ansiosa. ¿Estaban hablando de ella? ¿Eran acaso doctores de la Alianza?

-El procedimiento inicia ahora. No podemos perder más tiempo-. Ordenó el humano, pero esta vez una tercera figura habló. Una asari.

-Señor, ¿Está seguro de que esto va a funcionar? Si ella lograra escapar o alguien más descubriera lo que estamos haciendo…-

-Tu inseguridad es peligrosa. Gente como tú es la que acaba dando una puñalada por la espalda-. Dijo apuntando su arma directamente a la cabeza de la asari. Un gran ruido, y de inmediato su cuerpo acabó en el suelo. El salariano no se movió en lo absoluto. –Y no podemos arriesgar esta operación-. Continuó. –Inicien el procedimiento. Ahora-. El humano dejó la habitación y el salariano ignoró por completo el cuerpo inerte a su lado para acercarse a ella.

Al menos podía decir con toda seguridad que ellos no pertenecían a la Alianza. Estaba consciente de que se encontraba en problemas. Lo que fuera que planearan hacer con ella, no se veía bueno en lo absoluto. Sintió un pequeño piquete en su brazo derecho y de inmediato perdió la consciencia.

-o-

-No hay pruebas de que la información sea verídica.

-Entonces envíe equipos a investigar.

-Ya está hecho. Envié un equipo pequeño a investigar el área mencionada.

-¿Un equipo? ¡Les tomará días encontrar algo!

El Almirante soltó un pequeño suspiro, pero no suavizó su expresión.

-No puedo mover una armada entera en base a un rumor, Garrus. Por ahora hay paz, pero la estabilidad es frágil. Necesito que las tropas contengan a la gente, que mantengan las cosas en movimiento. No puedo prescindir de ellos.

El turiano se apoyó sobre la mesa con clara molestia.

-Es Shepard de quien estamos hablando.

-Y es solo un rumor.

Garrus sostuvo le sostuvo la mirada en un gesto desafiante para luego alejarse de la mesa.

-Bien-. Dijo caminando a paso firme hacia el lugar donde se encontraban sus viejas armas. Hackett se mantuvo en silencio. Estaba seguro de que dijera lo que le dijera, no cambiaría su opinión. El turiano caminó hacia la puerta con bastante frustración. Al diablo la Alianza, al diablo las regulaciones y la paz. Encontraría a Shepard por sí mismo. Incluso si se trataba tan solo de lo que un grupo de civiles dijeron ver, valía la pena intentarlo. Era un millón de veces mejor que quedarse allí, pretendiendo que hacía algo bueno por la sociedad. Llegó al lugar en el que se había estado quedando y tomó un par de cosas que podrían ayudarle en el viaje. Incluso si en ese momento estaba molesto, se sentía optimista. No había escuchado de ella desde el momento en que alcanzó el Crisol, y la posibilidad de volver a verla hacía que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

-¡Garrus, espera!

Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verla, no quería discutir. Ya estaba decidido.

-Lo siento, Liara. Necesito hacerlo.

-Lo sé-. Dijo poniéndose de pie a su lado.

-Pensamos que podrían venirte bien unas cuantas armas extra.

Se volteó hacia aquella grave voz que le resultaba tan familiar y se sintió sorprendido de verlos. Wrex, Liara, Tali y Kaidan. La asari le sonrió en un gesto de apoyo.

-No te preocupes, Garrus. Encontraremos a Shepard-. Dijo esta vez Tali, logrando que su esperanza creciera aún más.

-Además, probablemente necesitarás a alguien que conozca el lugar ahora que no puedes depender de tu omni-herramienta. ¿Tenías alguna idea de hacia dónde te dirigías?

No estaba feliz de admitirlo, pero Kaidan tenía razón. Había oído de algunos lugares en la tierra y tenía un mapa, pero era mucho mejor si tenía ayuda. En especial de ellos, las personas que habían estado apoyando a Shepard desde el mismísimo comienzo. Amigos en los que podría confiar con su vida. Asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo que repentinamente quedaba sin palabras. Estaba terriblemente agradecido, y todos lo sabían. Incluso si no podía expresarlo en palabras.

-o-

Les tomó varias horas llegar finalmente a la ciudad donde se suponía que los civiles estarían. Garrus se detuvo a hablar con uno de los guardias del lugar y él le dio algunas indicaciones. El primer paso sería hablar con ellos para obtener toda la información posible. Llegaron a una de las casas señaladas y pudieron ver a una señora de bastante edad sacando la basura de la casa.

-Disculpa, ¿Esta es la casa de Brice Stallard?-. Preguntó, pero la mujer se vio aterrorizada al oír aquel nombre.

-¡No he oído ese nombre en mi vida!-. Casi gritó y entró en la casa para cerrar fuertemente la puerta. Esa no era exactamente una buena señal.

-Eso fue bastante extraño-. Comentó la asari, revisando la dirección que el guardia les había dado. Esa debería ser la casa de uno de los testigos.

-La otra casa se encuentra un par de calles más allá-. Sugirió Kaidan. Caminaron hacia aquella dirección, pero esta vez nadie abrió la puerta.

-Esto se está volviendo sospechoso-. Dijo el krogan, intentando ver que había del otro lado de la ventana, pero nada se movía dentro de la casa.

-Quizá debamos hablar con los guardias nuevamente-. Dijo Liara, pero justo en ese momento una niña que no pasaba los 18 años se acercó a ellos.

-Están aquí para saber sobre la Comandante Shepard, ¿Verdad?

Finalmente, respuestas.

-¿Qué sabes al respecto?-. Preguntó el turiano con impaciencia, pero la chica les pidió que la siguieran. Entraron a una de las casas y no tardó en ir directo al grano.

-Había un grupo de cazadores en el bosque. Aquellos que tenían mejores habilidades. Mi hermano era uno de ellos-. Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó, "Hace unos días me comentó que la había visto caminando con un grupo de personas. Estaba seguro de que era ella, así que convenció a los demás de ir con las autoridades. Al día siguiente, todos desaparecieron. Y no solo eso, sus seres queridos también-. Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas, pero aun así, su expresión mostraba ira. –No me importa lo que esos bastardos me hagan. Estoy segura de que ellos se llevaron a mi hermano. Si pueden acabar con ellos, les ayudaré de cualquier forma en la que pueda.

La información era difícil de procesar, pero las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido en la cabeza del turiano. Si alguien estaba manteniendo a Shepard como prisionera, se explicaría por qué nadie la había visto en meses.

-¿Cómo es que no te llevaron también?-. Preguntó esta vez Kaidan con algo de sospecha.

-No vivimos juntos y no muchas personas saben que somos medios hermanos. Tampoco se llevaron a mi padre.

Garrus ya no oía sus explicaciones. Necesitaba saber la localización, el lugar donde la habían visto. Necesitaba saber por qué la habían mantenido atrapada por tanto tiempo y sacarla de allí. Traerla de vuelta.

-Dinos hacia dónde ir.

-o-

No fue difícil llegar allí una vez que recibieron las indicaciones. Comenzaron a buscar rastros de actividad sospechosa en los alrededores, y poco a poco comenzaron a separarse. Fue en ese momento cuando Tali se acercó a él.

-¿Estás seguro de que podemos confiar en ella?

Él entendía sus dudas, pero necesitaba mantenerla concentrada en la tarea.

-Así es. Sigamos buscando-. Dijo sin siquiera mirarla. Ella sujetó su brazo para tener su atención.

-Garrus, sabes que te seguiríamos hasta el fin del mundo. Confiamos en ti. Pero necesito saber que no estás permitiendo que tus emociones que cieguen esta vez-. La quariana se veía genuinamente preocupada por su bienestar mental.

-Estoy bien, Tali-. Dijo intentando calmarse un poco, ya que era consciente de que actuar como lo estaba haciendo no era la mejor forma de mantener la confianza de sus amigos. –Sé que no estaba mintiendo. No pondría en peligro esta operación con decisiones arriesgadas. Es demasiado importante.

Esto pareció ser suficiente para que la quariana se relajara, y asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

-¡Oigan, pyjaks, encontré algo!

Todos se acercaron al krogan y observaron lo que parecían ser ruinas. Kaiden inspeccionó la entrada mientras Liara se acercaba a las rocas.

-Hay señales de movimiento reciente-. Dijo el humano mientras el equipo se reunía a su alrededor. Garrus dio la señal y lo siguieron hacia adentro de forma silenciosa.

El lugar era más grande de lo que parecía desde afuera, y difícilmente podían ver a su alrededor. Las luces eran débiles.

-Manténganse atentos, si las personas que estamos buscando están aquí, no hay forma de que no hayan detectado nuestra presencia-. Dijo el turiano mientras seguían caminando. Los minutos pasaron mientras avanzaban, pero nada sucedió. Comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento.

-¡Movimiento a mi izquierda!-. Alertó el humano y de inmediato una serie de disparos volaron hacia ellos.

-¡Cúbranse!

Todos corrieron hacia el lugar más cercano para protegerse y comenzaron a responder al fuego enemigo, pero era difícil apuntar cuando apenas podían ver. Los disparos se detuvieron luego de unos minutos y ellos decidieron avanzar para seguir luchando, pero lo único que se toparon fue un montón de cuerpos muertos. Humanos, en su mayoría.

-Maldición, ¿Cerberus de nuevo?-. Preguntó el krogan, pero Liara se apresuró a responder.

-De ninguna forma, el Hombre Ilusorio está muerto. Encontraron su cadáver junto a los restos de la Ciudadela.

-No significa que no hayan podido seguir trabajando. Pero no creo que tenga algo que ver con ellos.

Se detuvieron cuando el pasillo se separó, formando dos caminos diferentes.

-Necesitamos dividirnos en grupos. Liara, ven conmigo. Nos encontraremos aquí nuevamente dentro de media hora. Si uno de los grupos no regresa, asumiremos que se encuentran en peligro.

El resto del equipo siguió las instrucciones del turiano de inmediato y tomaron caminos diferentes. Liara y él caminaron cuidadosamente por varios minutos hasta que finalmente encontraron una habitación grande e iluminada. Abrieron las puertas con rapidez e inspeccionaron el lugar. Había tan solo una persona parada allí, dándoles la espalda. Garrus se acercó apuntando su arma hacia él.

-Voltéate y no intentes nada extraño" Exigió esperando que el hombre mostrara su rostro. El científico obedeció, pero la sonrisa en su rostro no era una buena señal. Conocía a ese bastardo, y no podía creer que él estuviera tras todo ese desastre.

-Gavin Archer-. Murmuró con desprecio, -Te las arreglaste para mantener tu patético trasero con vida para continuar haciendo un montón de vidas miserables.

Liara se acercó, sorprendida de identificar a aquella persona también. Proyecto del Señor Supremo. Jamás lo olvidaría.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que hayas llegado tan lejos-. Dijo sin signo de miedo o arrepentimiento. Garrus dio un paso más hacia él.

-Se acabó. Dime dónde está Shepard o me aseguraré de que no sigas gastando aire.

El turiano sintió un fuerte golpe a su costado y su rifle acabó en el suelo. Maldición, había sido descuidado. Terminó contra una pared, con un fuerte brazo presionando su cuello.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-Shepard…


End file.
